


Corny AS Fuck

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [629]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: AS Monaco, Accidental Voyeurism, Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Alternative Lifestyles, Alternative Universe - Mafia, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Angst, Bath Sex, Bathing/Washing, Beautiful lips, Blackmail, Blow Jobs, Blushing, Body Paint, Body Worship, Boys In Love, Brothels, Butt Slapping, Caring, Chest Kissing, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Christmas Smut, Cigarettes, Cock Rings, Cock Tease, Coming In Pants, Condoms, Consent Issues, Crossdressing, Crying, Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy Kink, Demon Sex, Demonic Possession, Demons, Dirty Thoughts, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Dresses, Dubcon Kissing, Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Embarrassment, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Dubious Consent, Father Figures, Feminization, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fuck Bayern all my homies hate Bayern, Gentle Kissing, Gloves, Golf, Hand Jobs, Hickeys, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Incorrect Quotes, Kid Fic, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, Literal Sleeping Together, Lube, M/M, Marking, Massage, Masturbation, Men Crying, Morning Sex, Mutual Masturbation, Nail Polish, Naked Cuddling, Nipple Play, Non-Consensual Touching, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Non-Graphic Violence, Non-Penetrative Sex, Nude Modeling, Nude Photos, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pool & Billiards, Porn, Protectiveness, Pseudo-Incest, Puns & Word Play, Purchase, Rape/Non-con Elements, Riding, Romantic Fluff, Semi-Public Sex, Sensitive spots, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Tension, Shame, Sharing Body Heat, Shower Sex, Showers, Sick Character, Sickness, Simultaneous Orgasm, Skiing, Slapping, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Sex, Smoking, Snow and Ice, Sofiane Diop considered as a kid, Spanking, Spit As Lube, Teacher-Student Relationship, Train Sex, Voyeurism, Watching, Watching Someone Sleep, Wetting, anal thermometer, ass kissing, connected sex toys, fuck Monaco can you learn how to play ????, gagging, give me requests pls, goalkeeper gloves, i'll take everything, oh no i forgot the most important tag :, ouais on fait des jeux de mots, snow balls, stilettos, stimulation, tags are updated regularly btw, thermometer, thigh-highs
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 44
Words: 18,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27712511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Je prends vos commandes sur l'ASM.
Relationships: Ruben Aguilar/Benjamin Lecomte, Wissam Ben Yedder/Niko Kovač
Series: FootballShot [629]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201
Comments: 232
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

Bonjour les gens, j'ai aucune idée de pourquoi je fais ça, mais je le fais. En fait, j'ai surtout envie d'écrire des scènes sexuelles, mais j'ai jamais la motivation, du coup c'est à vous de me pousser au cul mdr. 

Bottom/Niko + Top/Wissam ou n'importe qui d'autre du club, j'aime tenter des choses, et si ça me permet de m'accrocher un peu plus au club :p

Du sexe ou pas, ça dépend de l'idée précise de vos pensées, mais je préfèrerais du piment si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. 

Pour l'instant voici le peu de tags que je compte mettre à l'écrit parce que mon cerveau est déglingué : 

-Crossdressing/Feminization

-Food + sex

-Handjob + coming in pants

-(Semi) public sex

-Bondage ?

-Threesome ofc

-Blowjob

-Object insertion 

-peut-être des mini-AU ???

-Anal plugs :)))

s'il vous plaît je suis désespérée, donnez moi des choses à écrire avec Niko T^T


	2. SexToy/Orgasm Denial

Wissam est un petit démon. Niko n’a aucun doute sur ça. Il sent le jouet bouger à l’intérieur de lui à chaque fois qu’il fait le moindre pas, à chaque fois qu’il essaie de montrer ce que les autres joueurs doivent faire. C’est de plus en plus ridicule à chaque fois que Youssouf ou Aurélien lui demandent de l’aide avec la gestion du milieu de terrain. Catastrophique d’être l’entraîneur avec un capitaine jouant avec son cœur, et son corps. Le pire reste quand il oublie qu’il a cette merde entre les fesses, quand il est totalement concentré sur son travail et que rien ne peut le déranger, pas même le sourire faussement innocent de son attaquant, et quand il s’assoit quelques secondes pour refaire ses lacets, redécouvrant par la même occassion qu’un sextoy tape contre sa prostate. Ses joues doivent être d’un rouge maladif alors qu’il essaye de cacher son plaisir (et sa douleur, ce n’est pas si agréable), à chaque fois que le jouet lui retire momentanément le titre d’entraîneur. 

Wissam sourit toujours comme le démon qu’il est quand ils sont enfin tous les deux, seuls, dans sa chambre d’hôtel. C’est là que le français lui a fait mettre cette chose en lui avant de partir ensemble à l’entraînement. Niko sait qu’il n’aurait jamais dû accepter, mais les mains expérimentées de l’attaquant glissant à l’intérieur de ses cuisses quand il essayait de s’habiller n’ont pu que prendre l’ascendant sur lui. Et maintenant, son dos heurte son lit alors que Wissam le sort de ses vêtements le plus rapidement possible, ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il ne rit pas, lui. Encore moins quand les doigts de Wissam atteignent le jouet et le poussent plus profondément en lui pour lui rappeler qu’il n’est pas grand chose face aux réactions de son propre corps.

Wissam le pousse jusqu’à ce qu’il n’y ait plus de place, jusqu’à ce qu’un tremblement prenne possession de son corps et l’empêche de contenir un gémissement humiliant. Niko se sent honteux, et à juste titre, parce que le français retient sa bite, retenant à la manière forte son orgasme. Niko a envie de l’engueuler, de lui rappeler qu’il peut le mettre sur le banc quand il le souhaite, mais sa gorge ne lui offre qu’un couinement passif de frustration…

‘’Je vous offre votre orgasme, mais vous me devez quelque chose en retour,  _ coach _ .’’ Bordel, maintenant le petit négocie…

‘’Si tu ne veux pas te retrouver avec la porte fermée à chaque fois que tu te rendras dans ma chambre, tu ferais mieux de ne pas jouer avec mes nerfs,  _ Wissam _ …’’

‘’J’aurais essayé.’’ 

Les doigts de Wissam glissent sur sa peau, et c’est tout ce qu’il faut pour qu’il obtienne l’un de ses orgasmes les plus humiliants de sa vie, son propre joueur l’ayant vu si nécessiteux. Petit démon…


	3. Dom/Sub, light Bondage

Wissam sait qu’il en demande sûrement trop à Niko, mais tant qu’il ne reçoit pas un poing dans la gueule, il ne se pose pas de questions. Ce serait extrême mais mérité considérant ce qu’il fait à son pauvre entraîneur déjà tant patient envers ses demandes habituelles. Il enroule un joli ruban entre les poignets de Niko et la tête du lit, ils viennent de largement gagner face à Bordeaux, et il a envie de fêter ça, surtout parce que les espèces de tapes sur sa tête à la fin du match ne lui ont pas suffi comme récompense. Niko est complètement nu devant lui, Wissam est entre ses jambes, ses doigts circulant passivement sur sa magnifique peau pour le détendre, il sait à quel point ça doit être stressant de les voir jouer, encore plus quand le match d’avant ils se faisaient manger par Lyon… Mais Wissam ne veut pas penser à ce genre de choses tout de suite, encore moins quand Niko n’est pas spécialement à l’aise avec tout ça.

‘’Le noeud n’est pas trop serré ?’’ Wissam murmure en mordillant une partie de sa mâchoire, sa langue laissant de la salive, comme pour marquer sa domination sur lui (parce qu’il sait qu’il ne peut et doit pas laisser une marque évidente sur son cou)

‘’C’est bien comme ça…  _ Papa _ .’’ Un sourire évident se dessine sur ses lèvres quand il entend le surnom, il ne pensait pas que Niko s’y tiendrait, parce qu’il semble si fier d’habitude

‘’Tu es adorable,  _ bébé _ .’’

Niko fait la moue en entendant ce mot, c’était évident que ça n’allait pas lui plaire de passer en seulement quelques minutes de l’entraîneur au compagnon sexuel dominé par son propre joueur. Wissam trouve cette situation amusante, parce qu’il a enfin l’occasion de mener autre chose que le jeu sur les terrains, la vie ne lui a pas fait de cadeau en ne lui offrant qu’une taille minime, alors s’imposer était plus compliqué. Maintenant il le peut réellement, sa main se posant sur les parties intimes de son entraîneur, jouant avec l’érection gonflée. Il est sûrement agaçant dans son genre, mais il sait que c’est pour le bien de son entraîneur, pour qu’il puisse enfin arrêter de penser au travail.

Il faut peu de minutes pour qu’il entende le premier couinement de plaisir de Niko, ses poignets tirant légèrement contre le ruban pour se libérer, un échec. Wissam mordille son oreille, sa main toujours en train de caresser sa bite, il sait mener ce jeu-là aussi, il ne faut pas le sous-estimer.

‘’Wiss~am aah…’’ Magnifique à ses oreilles 

‘’Pas le bon nom,  _ bébé _ .’’ 

‘’... Papa…’’ Wissam imagine bien que ça doit être un coup dans l’égo, mais ça ne peut que le faire rire 

‘’Tu es magnifique comme ça, j’espère que tu le sais.’’ 

Niko continue de râler pendant quelques secondes, jusqu’à ce qu’à ce que son corps tremble fortement au moment de son orgasme, son abdomen se couvrant de blanc. Wissam embrasse ses belles lèvres en dénouant le nœud, libérant les bras de Niko qui s’enroulent autour de son cou pour affirmer le baiser. Il y a pire comme victoire.


	4. Body Heat

Wissam est joueur, ce n’est plus à prouver. Il n’a pas le droit de trop se déconcentrer parce que ce n’est que le troisième mois de la saison, mais il a envie de se révolter contre l’interdiction qui le dérange. Pourquoi n’a-t-il pas le droit de partager la douche avec Niko ? Il ne prend même pas toute la place, alors se faire dégager à chaque fois est injuste. Wissam devrait avoir le droit de poser ses mains partout où il le veut sur le corps de son entraîneur pour le détendre et étaler le shampoing. Mais c’est un non à chaque fois, alors il a décidé de se venger, prenant en main tous les vêtements de son entraîneur pendant l’une de ses douches et les cachant dans une autre chambre de l’hôtel. Il ne voulait pas faire ça à la base, mais vu que c’est l’anniversaire de Niko, autant le fêter d’une nouvelle manière, même s’il est loin d’être sûr que ça lui plaira.

La réponse ne se fait pas attendre, Niko cherchant partout le moindre short pour le couvrir un minimum, Wissam faisant semblant de chercher en riant secrètement. Comme il l’a dit, c’est une manière comme une autre de passer son anniversaire. Il faut bien dix minutes avant que Niko n’arrête de chercher, soufflant du nez avant de rabattre la couverture de son lit sur lui, se couvrant avec. Il ne fait pas si chaud que ça en octobre, mais Wissam est déçu de ne pas pouvoir observer plus longtemps le beau corps de son entraîneur. Il se glisse entre les bras de Niko pour partager un peu de sa chaleur corporelle, se débarrassant de ses vêtements par la même occasion. Il doit bien admettre que la grosse couette du lit est plus chaude que lui, mais ça ne l’empêche pas de regarder avec attention ce que Niko fait pour préparer le prochain match. 

Il passe la plupart de la soirée à juste mordiller le même morceau de peau sur l’épaule de Niko, laissant une marque bleue/violette sur sa clavicule, là où personne ne pourra réellement la voir. Wissam n’est pas sûr que son cadeau d’anniversaire ait réellement plu à son entraîneur, mais lui en a profité, encore plus au moment où il a finalement pu jouir de l’intérieur de ce corps…


	5. Mafia AU-Dub/Con

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mon péché mignon on va dire ?

Wissam remet sa casquette en place quand la voiture passe les portiques de l’entrée du parking, il est à l’arrière, profitant de l’ombre des vitres teintées pour ne pas être aperçu. Ce serait dommage qu’on découvre aujourd’hui son existence alors qu’il est sur le point de conclure un deal important avec un groupe rival pour le contrôle de Monaco. Être le patron secret de la mafia n’est pas chose facile, encore moins quand il faut rester discret dans une ville ultra-surveillée à cause du surplus de riches, de proxénètes et autres hommes d’affaires. Wissam les déteste tous, c’est contre eux qu’il se bat au jour le jour, plus il les vole, plus il les détruit, mieux il se sent. Bref, il ne veut pas tout de suite penser au business, pas quand sa main nettoie lentement son arme, ses yeux posés sur celles tremblantes sur le volant de la voiture. Son silence ne doit que renforcer l’inquiétude pour son pauvre chauffeur, qui n’en est pas un.

Wissam a ramassé un gars un soir dans la rue. C’est ce qu’il dirait s’il voulait faire croire qu’il n’avait pas un minimum d’affection pour l’homme tétanisé sur le siège du conducteur. Dans les faits, il l’a observé pendant des jours entiers avant de se décider à s’introduire illégalement chez lui. Wissam a adoré la tête de Niko quand il l’a vu pour la première fois, assis sur son canapé avec son arme dans une main, un bouquet de fleurs dans l’autre. Sûrement une énorme surprise pour ce simple travailleur, mais Wissam lui trouve quelque chose, que ce soit sa beauté naturelle ou autre chose, c’est lui qu’il veut. Il n’est toujours pas désolé d’avoir dû à moitié le droguer pour coucher avec lui ce soir-là, il l’a forcé à prendre un verre, et pour l’empêcher de fuir ou d’appeler la police, il a bien fallu qu’il glisse quelque chose dans le champagne. 

Niko a tellement pleuré pendant la nuit. Wissam se sentait bien en lui, sa bite ouvrant au plus profond le joli cul serré du croate, ses lèvres goûtant la peur de leurs semblables, ses mains sur les poignets tremblotant sans force à cause de la drogue. Il aurait pu le tuer, mais il n’aurait que perdu en faisant ça. Maintenant il le garde comme un trophée, un animal de compagnie qu’il n’exhibe pas encore parce qu’il n’est pas encore totalement dressé. Wissam prend plaisir à le garder avec lui, le surveiller tout le temps pour tuer n’importe quelles folles pensées, n’importe quelles intuitions lui criant de fuir. Niko reste avec lui, peu importe s’il ne le veut pas. Wissam doit lui trouver un beau collier, peut-être une laisse avec, pour qu’il soit la plus belle chienne de la Principauté. 

Maintenant il l’invite à se garer à un angle sans caméra, pour qu’il puisse lui rappeler à qu’il appartient. Il a encore du temps avant le rendez-vous, alors lui faire écarter les jambes n’est pas une mauvaise chose. Il sort de la voiture pour le laisser prendre sa place sur la banquette arrière, s’allongeant sur le dos, ses mains au-dessus de sa tête. Au moins il apprend vite, même s’il n’est pas le plus docile des chiens. Wissam lui retire son pantalon, le faisant glisser sur ses cuisses, ce n’est que pour les formalités qu’il le laisse avoir des vêtements, quand ils sont chez lui, le voir nu sur le sol est bien plus agréable. Son boxer le rejoint vite, Wissam jette un œil à son petit trou si serré, ses fesses sont toujours colorées des traces de coups qu’il a dû y laisser pour le maintenir sous son contrôle. Il n’est pas désolé, un animal ne se dresse pas sans force. 

Wissam crache sur ses doigts, avant de les rentrer dans son trou, il n’a pas le temps de le baiser proprement, alors il le fait sans les manières. Quelques minutes suffisent à peine pour que Niko soit déjà en train de chouiner , des larmes traversant ses joues. Si sensible… Wissam l’a toujours vu pleurer quand il le baise, il ne sait pas si c’est parce qu’il a mal ou peur, mais il le trouve toujours autant adorable, comment pourrait-il seulement le laisser tomber quand il lui offre ce genre de réactions ? Sa bite remplie le trou de Niko, le forçant à s’accrocher aux sièges pour arrêter de trembler comme il le fait d’habitude au lit (ou n’importe où), Wissam remonte la chemise du croate, pour embrasser son abdomen, pour mordiller sa peau au-dessus du nombril, pour enfoncer ses doigts dans sa peau pour le maintenir en place. Un sourire arrogant prend place sur ses lèvres en voyant les marques rouges et violettes tapissant déjà la peau de Niko, Wissam a dû lui rappeler sa place plus d’une fois, et il est heureux qu’il commence enfin à prendre goût à la soumission. 

Wissam éjacule rapidement dans son trou, le rendez-vous commençant bientôt, il laisse son orgasme au croate, peu importe à quel point il couine de douleur, il sait qu’il aime ça autant que lui. Il lui prend ses vêtements, les mettant dans le coffre. S’il arrive à sortir de la voiture, sans les clés, sans n’importe quoi ou qui pour l’aider, il restera complètement nu dans la rue, ce qui est suffisant pour totalement le dissuader de le quitter tout de suite. Wissam l’embrasse langoureusement une dernière fois, léchant la grosse marque noircissant sur sa joue (il l’a frappé un peu trop fort il y a quelques jours, il regrette d’avoir abîmé un si beau visage maintenant), son chien va lui manquer. Il fixe de nouveau sa casquette sur sa tête, remettant en place son costume, laissant derrière lui  _ son  _ Niko en train de pleurer sur la banquette arrière de son Aston Martins.


	6. Feminization

Niko retient un soupir en restant patiemment assis sur son lit, ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Wissam n’est pas gênant, mais il a des exigences qu’il le dérange de temps en temps. Celle-ci en fait partie. Le jeune français est entre ses jambes, une main sur sa joue pendant que l’autre se démène à ouvrir un tube de gloss. Il en est donc réduit à ça. Sacré chemin depuis le top de la Bundesliga… Niko ne veut pas le contrarier, même si dès qu’il en aura l’occasion il effacera tout ça, mais il a promis à Wissam de lui offrir une faveur (peu importe quoi malheureusement) à chaque fois qu’il marquerait. Et il l'a encore fait ce week-end. Il ne dirait pas que c’était une mauvaise idée, mais il aurait au moins pu réfléchir au fait que Wissam serait l’un de ceux qui marquerait le plus de buts durant la saison. Pas très malin de sa part, mais il préfère réfléchir sur le terrain. 

Wissam applique le baume sur ses lèvres, tenant sa joue plus fermement qu’avant, sûrement pour qu’il ne se dérobe pas avant qu’il ait fini. Vu le temps qu’il met à faire le tour de sa bouche, encore et encore, ses lèvres vont briller. Il aura probablement le plus beau sourire de la principauté maintenant, quelle bonne nouvelle pour perdre en crédibilité devant ses patrons et joueurs… Wissam doit sûrement se retenir de l’embrasser vu comment il se précipite sur son cou pour déposer sa bouche si chaude, ses dents mordillant sa peau comme il en a l'habitude. 

‘’Je suis le plus beau maintenant ?’’

‘’Définitivement, mais il manque quelque chose pour que vous soyez totalement parfait.’’

‘’La perfection ne s’atteint pas.’’

‘’Seulement avec du vernis à ongle, coach.’’

Niko se retient une nouvelle fois de soupirer, maintenant il va devoir mettre des gants en plus de son masque…


	7. Cock rings

Wissam retient un rire en passant une main fantomatique sur le fessier de Niko, qui se bloque momentanément. Ah ouais, il vient à peine de finir sa conférence de presse, alors il ne doit pas forcément apprécier que d’autres qu’eux puissent participer à ce moment. Peu importe, Niko sait très bien pourquoi il veut le provoquer comme ça. Wissam résiste pendant une longue heure dans le bus, il aurait pu retarder tout le monde en prenant leur coach à part, le baisant directement contre un mur de Louis II, mais il préfère bien faire. Alors quand ils sont finalement seuls dans la chambre d’hôtel, Wissam ne perd pas de temps pour aider son coach à sortir de ses vêtements fétiches (habitude de superstitieux, c’est la seule explication pour toujours voir ce même jean gris et ce pull kaki). 

Deux minutes de plus et Niko est sur son lit, son boxer lui étant lentement retiré, comme une provocation supplémentaire à ce qui se passe déjà. Wissam affiche forcément un sourire satisfait en voyant l’anneau autour de la bite de son coach, ils ont fait un pari stupide, et il a gagné. Maintenant, à chaque buts marqués après les matches, Niko passe autant d’heures avec l’anneau autour de sa queue. Trois buts aujourd'hui face à Nîmes, déjà une heure de passée. Wissam l’embrasse langoureusement en ignorant consciemment ce qu’il y a entre ses jambes, ses mains se posant sur ses épaules pour s’asseoir sur ses hanches. Wissam le trouve magnifique comme ça, complètement retenu au travail, son érection maintenue, un rougissement s’intensifiant à chaque fois que ses fesses se penchent malencontreusement vers sa bite gonflée. 

‘’Encore deux heures, coach.’’

‘’Je pensais mériter mieux que ça…’’ Et le regard suppliant qu’il obtient lui confirme plus ou moins l’idée que l’attente doit être terrible

‘’La patience sur le banc était la même, Niko.’’ Wissam lui murmure dans l’oreille, avant de se relever pour prendre une douche, laissant son entraîneur couiner en essayant de lutter face à ses besoins sur son lit. Wissam regarde l’heure, il a de quoi rire alors qu’il reste encore beaucoup de temps avant la fin de la retenue.


	8. Handjob/Coming in pants

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> si vous avez des envies/commandes, les commentaires sont là pour ça

Wissam se réveille en gémissant, la lumière du soleil franchissant à peine les rideaux de la chambre d’hôtel, il a entendu suffisamment de bruits pour comprendre ce qu’il se passe. Niko part déjà à la Turbie alors qu’il a à peine sept heures du matin. Il pourrait rester encore deux heures avec lui, mais non… Wissam se redresse dans le lit, s’asseyant dessus, observant Niko en train de s’habiller, sa veste de jogging couvrant lentement ses bras. Il est magnifique mais il ne veut pas le voir partir tout de suite, pas quand une érection matinale vient le surprendre. Oh. Il imagine que c’est quelque chose qui deviendra récurrent vu le nombre de saisons qu’ils pourront passer ensemble. Wissam se glisse jusqu’au bord du lit pour passer ses bras autour de la taille de Niko, posant sa tête sur son dos pour le garder près de lui.

‘’Wissam, je dois y aller.’’

‘’Le soleil vient à peine de se lever, restez encore un peu.’’

‘’Tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas…’’

Wissam sourit contre son dos, évidemment, Niko respecte beaucoup trop ses propres règles (trop strictes à son goût quand ça touche à leur vie privée), ses mains glissent sur son short, réalisant que son coach allait vraiment partir en étant moins réveillé que lui. Il a bien un short, oui, mais pas de boxer. C’est une provocation envers ses envies, il veut le garder plus près de lui encore un peu. Il passe ses mains sur la bite de Niko à travers le short, le tissu est léger et laisse passer chaque contact. Niko ne bouge toujours pas, sa gorge ne retenant qu’à moitié un bruit de plaisir, ses mains se posant sur le bras autour de sa taille, Wissam peut le sentir trembler, oh, alors il aime être baisé de cette manière… Si sensible.

Wissam continue de masser la bite de son coach, caressant aussi ses boules, se régalant des petits gémissements de son coach, de ses longs ‘’ah’’, de ses spasmes de plaisir. Peu de temps suffit à ce que les jambes tremblantes de Niko le fassent s’asseoir sur le bord du lit, Wissam toujours derrière lui, la tête sur son épaule pour avoir un contact avec ses cheveux. 

‘’Votre short est trempé maintenant, ugh ?’’ 

‘’O-oui…’’

‘’Un orgasme sans même que j’ai à vraiment vous toucher, allez prendre une douche et pensez à vos sous-vêtements.’’ Wissam tapote ses fesses en le renvoyant vers la salle de bain, maintenant il a au moins une heure de plus avec Niko. 


	9. Brothels AU/Consent issues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> j'aime les AU

Wissam tient fermement son arme contre lui, il sait que les investigations ne reprendront que le lendemain, mais il ne peut pas attendre avant de continuer à fouiller l’endroit, parce qu’il est sûr que ce serait une grosse erreur. Être inspecteur n’est pas facile tous les jours, encore moins quand on essaye de lui retirer son enquête alors qu’il travaille dessus depuis plusieurs mois. Ils ont déjà sorti de là beaucoup d’esclaves sexuels, mais il est sûr qu’il y a plus de caché, alors il passe sous les banderoles de sécurité éloignant le public, s’aventurant dans un bâtiment sombre où chaque couloir lui fait froid dans le dos. Il y a des traces de sang sur le sol et les murs quand il les éclaire avec sa lampe torche, des câbles abandonnés sur le sol, et des tas d’instruments qu’il espère ne jamais devoir utiliser vu leurs aspects rudimentaires. 

En étant pas loin de trébucher sur l’un de ces foutus câbles, son attention est captée par un faible bruit, une respiration,venant de derrière un mur. Wissam n’a pas envie de se battre tout de suite, mais il est obligé de veiller à ce que personne ne vienne trancher sa carotide avec un tournevis ayant précédemment fini dans le corps de quelqu’un d’autre pour différentes raisons… Il pousse la porte du bout du pied, sa lampe torche et son arme en main, éclairant la pièce sombre, ne voyant rien au début, avant d’entendre de nouveau la respiration, la lumière se posant sur un homme recroquevillé contre le mur. Wissam range son arme, allumant le projecteur servant de lampe. En vue de ce qu’il y autour d’eux, c’est-à-dire autant d’éléments de torture que de choses illégales, le pauvre homme en train de trembler sur lui-même a souffert.

Wissam s’agenouille devant lui, passant sa veste sur ses épaules avant de lui montrer son badge d’inspecteur, pour le rassurer. Il passe son doigt sous le collier de cuir autour du cou de l’homme, il y a un nom dessus, il ne sait pas si c’est celui de cet homme, mais il se refuse à l’appeler Niko pour le moment, sortant son couteau, même si l’homme essaye de se retirer, malheureusement maintenu par le collier. Wissam lui fait comprendre qu’il ne lui veut pas de mal en coupant le collier pour l’en libérer, le laissant tomber sur le sol. Il regarde les poignets de l’homme, couverts de traces rouges lui faisant comprendre qu’il n’est pas libre depuis longtemps. Ce n’est peut-être pas le meilleur moyen de le rassurer, mais il le tient contre lui, essayant de comprendre quoi faire de lui. Il est tout seul sur le coup, aucun renfort, et il n’a pas envie d’aller à l’hôpital avec un homme à moitié nu dans les bras… Il va sûrement devoir l’emmener chez lui, avant de poursuivre posément l’enquête. Wissam sort de ses pensées en sentant la main fébrile de l’homme prendre sa main pour la poser sur son sexe. D’accord, il y a de meilleure manière de commencer une entente amicale… Wissam se rend compte en posant les yeux dessus pour comprendre qu’il y a un anneau autour, pour empêcher l’orgasme. Ah, donc c’est à lui de le faire.

‘’Depuis quand ?’’

‘’Trop longtemps…’’

Wissam respire profondément en retirant cette merde, tâchant sa main de sperme dans un mouvement rapide qu’il n’apprécie pas, il a l’impression d’encore moins respecter le consentement que les salopards avant lui… Wissam le porte du mieux possible jusqu’à sa voiture, il va le ramener chez lui pour le soigner du mieux possible. Ce n’est pas à lui de faire ça, mais il ne va pas le laisser souffrir une minute de plus dans cet enfer.


	10. Cock rings/Anal plugs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oupssss

‘’C’est si gros… Je ne… Suis pas sûr que ça rentre...’’

‘’Si si, ça rentrera.’’

Wissam est beaucoup trop confiant pour quelque chose qui ne finira pas dans son propre cul. Niko le regarde avec frustration en sentant sa main pousser toujours plus loin le jouet en lui, semblant oublier qu’il n’est plus aussi jeune que lui, et qu’il travaille à la Turbie pour se faire respecter, pas pour avoir des chances qu’on remarque qu’il a un gode entre les fesses. Wissam semble totalement inconscient des risques de leur relation, et encore plus quand il a de stupides idées en tête. Niko est aussi stupide que lui, voire pire, il accepte et remet son boxer en place, un rougissement dévorant encore plus son visage quand Wissam claque son cul, le jouet bougeant en lui et touchant sa prostate sans attendre. Putain de connerie, si long, si gros… Sa bite tressaille au moindre mouvement du jouet en lui, ce serait plus facile pour lui si Wissam n’était pas le petit démon qu’il est actuellement. L’alliance au doigt aurait été plus facile à porter que l’anneau au pénis qui le torture autant que le jouet. 

Niko passe une journée horriblement longue, entre ses fesses faisant de leur mieux pour ne pas trop enfoncer le jouet en lui (et ne pas couiner comme un abruti au beau milieu du centre d’entraînement), et sa bite lui criant de se débarrasser du bout de plastique l’empêchant de tâcher complètement son jogging. Il n’y a pas de meilleur mot pour décrire cette expérience que  _ calvaire _ . Une si longue attente pour n’être récompensé que dans les vestiaires, une fois que tous les joueurs seraient partis, la porte fermée à clé, Wissam lui ayant retiré le gode pour le remplacer par sa bite. Ils sont tous les deux couverts de sueur, Wissam à cause des heures sous le soleil de Monaco à courir, lui à cause de la frustration sexuelle qu’il subit depuis plus longtemps encore. 

Wissam le pousse contre le mur, son dos frottant contre la pierre rugueuse, envoyant quelques frissons supplémentaires vers sa bite déjà bien contenue par ce putain d’anneau. Wissam dévore sa bouche et sa mâchoire, leurs souffles sont erratiques alors que la main de son joueur vient finalement le libérer, il en faut peu pour que son abdomen dévêtu de son t-shirt se couvre de blanc, son trou suivant le même chemin. Tout son corps tremble sur le banc du vestiaire, les pulsions de désir traversant son corps s’évaporant finalement, le laissant à moitié nu, son jogging et boxer sous ses genoux, avec Wissam somnolant à côté de lui. Ce n’est pas exactement comme ça qu’il imaginait la fin de l’entraînement en se réveillant ce matin…


	11. Masturbation/Orgasm denial

Wissam sortait à peine de la douche quand il avait entendu un bruit qu’il avait déjà discerné dans un autre contexte. Il a l’habitude de coucher avec Niko maintenant (d’une manière ou d’une autre, ça devait se faire, la tension entre eux dans les vestiaires devait se résoudre), mais il ne l’a jamais vu se toucher. Il ne sait pas s’il doit vraiment trop se concentrer sur ça, mais voir Niko les jambes écartées, avec une main caressant lentement sa bite, sa tête posée sur un oreiller. Wissam le trouve beau comme ça, son corps totalement ouvert, dénudé, ses petits bruits de soulagement couvrant le silence de la chambre. 

Wissam prend sa ceinture posée sur le bureau et se glisse entre les jambes de Niko, prenant ses poignets en main pour enrouler la ceinture et l’attacher. Niko le regarde avec des larmes dans les yeux, voulant apparemment  _ vraiment  _ jouir rapidement. Wissam lèche sa joue en passant à son tour sa main sur sa bite, ses doigts sur la base et son pouce sur le gland, maintenant impossible un orgasme. Niko essaie de lutter face au cuir autour de ses poignets, ainsi que face aux pulsions qui traversent son corps, un frissonnement mouvant ses muscles, une dizaine de gémissements le suppliant d’arrêter ça échappant à sa gorge à la minute. 

‘’Faire ça sans moi, alors que je suis sous la douche, ça mérite totalement une punition, n’est-ce pas, coach ?’’ Wissam murmure contre les lèvres de Niko, sa main tenant toujours plus fermement sa bite, son coach tremblant encore plus et gémissant plus de prières

Wissam réaffirme une morsure sur l’un des pectoraux de Niko, mordant sur une marque précédente, sa main relâchant la pression et laissant la bite de son coach tâcher de blanc son abdomen. Vilain garçon voulant s’amuser sans lui, Wissam devait reprendre les rênes de ce moment, pour pimenter la masturbation de Niko. La prochaine fois, il le fera attendre un peu plus, pour entendre plus de supplications pour son orgasme…


	12. Kidfic but it's Diop

Wissam ramène la couverture sur lui et Niko en sentant le soleil traverser les rideaux. Le matin vient à peine de commencer et lui vient de se réveiller. Ils ont couché ensemble avant de s’endormir, Wissam peut dire que Niko va avoir du mal à marcher d’ici quelques temps, même s’il fait de son mieux à chaque fois pour y aller doucement. Il est toujours un peu dans les vapes, alors il pose sa tête sur la poitrine de son coach, posant sa main sur la peau chaude de son entraîneur. Les doigts qui passent lentement dans ses cheveux quelques secondes après ne le surprennent pas, c’est habituellement l’heure à laquelle Niko se réveille de toutes façons. Wissam n’a pas envie de bouger pour le moment, alors il se contente de profiter silencieusement des caresses matinales.

‘’À quoi penses-tu ?’’

‘’On devrait adopter un chat, peut-être un chien, ça serait bien pour Noël.’’

‘’Wissam, j’habite dans un hôtel, je ne suis pas présent la majorité de la journée, ce pauvre animal ne verrait rien de la ville, pourrait tomber du balcon, être déprimé… Non, je ne peux pas me permettre de ruiner la vie d’un animal.’’

‘’Je comprends… On devrait avoir un enfant pour compenser.’’ Wissam rit en levant la tête vers Niko

‘’Un e-enfant ? Oh n-non, j’aurais dû mal à concilier travail et ses besoins…’’ Les joues de Niko deviennent soudainement rouges, ah, donc il y a déjà réfléchi avant…

‘’Eh bien… Pas besoin de prendre un enfant venant de naître, on peut adopter Sofiane.’’

‘’Sofiane ? Ce n’est plus un enfant…’’

‘’Il n’y ressemble pas, même s’il veut faire le grand.’’

Wissam ricane à l’entraînement en tendant un papier à signer à Sofiane, ce serait drôle si le gamin savait qu’il a une chambre de trop chez lui…


	13. Shower sex

Wissam est fatigué, mais il arrive quand même à se glisser jusqu’à la salle de bain de la chambre d’hôtel de Niko, il a passé la journée entière à s’entraîner, maintenant il a besoin de se laver. Il pousse la porte de la douche et jette un coup d'œil aux shampoings posés sur le présentoir, ça fera l’affaire pour ses cheveux. Il allume à peine l’eau qu’une main se pose sur la poignée de la douche et la fait coulisser pour entrer. Wissam ne perd pas vraiment de temps à poser ses lèvres sur celles de Niko, le plaquant contre la paroi de la douche, ignorant peu à peu l’eau coulant sur eux. Une minute de plus, et Wissam embrasse son dos, le retournant et ne le laissant pas parler. La journée a été rude et le baiser tout de suite est une bonne manière de la terminer. 

‘’Prépare-toi, bébé.’’

Niko rit amèrement quelques secondes avant de lui demander l’un des shampoings, Wissam lui en déposant dans la paume de la main. C’est plutôt distrayant de se tenir sous l’eau chaude en regardant les doigts de son entraîneur, couverts de savon parfum amande, ouvrir le trou, s’enfonçant progressivement pour se préparer au reste. Quelques gémissements sont couverts par le flot de la douche alors que Wissam l’aide à enfoncer ses doigts un peu plus loin en lui pour que son trou soit suffisamment ouvert pour sa bite. 

Wissam mordille une oreille de Niko alors que sa bite remplace les doigts, atteignant très facilement sa prostate pour le faire crier contre la paroi transparente de la douche. Ses lèvres continuent de dévorer la peau de Niko alors que ses hanches claquent contre lui, l’une de ses mains branlant son coach, qui continue de gémir à chaque caresse qui vient titiller une partie sensible de son corps. 

Le sperme est effacé par l’eau quand ils ont fini, Wissam est encore plus fatigué, mais il continue d’embrasser langoureusement les lèvres de Niko quand ils sont de retour dans leur lit. Demain ils font la même.


	14. Sexy calendar

Wissam aurait dû l’apprendre plus tôt. Pour son propre plaisir, et surtout pour éviter de le récupérer entre les mains de Kevin après une séance d’entraînement. L’allemand lui en veut sûrement, mais Wissam trouve que c’est nécessaire pour l’équipe de ne pas savoir que leur entraîneur est plus que dénudé dans un calendrier. Chez eux ils ont les pompiers et les rugbymen nus dans des calendriers vendus par des facteurs, en Bavière ils ont apparemment leurs entraîneurs sans aucun vêtement. Wissam ne va pas s’en plaindre. Kevin peut-être un peu plus considérant le fait qu’il est originaire de Munich, faire le voyage pour s’en procurer un autre exemplaire l'ennuiera sûrement. Mais Wissam ne sait même pas pour quelles putains de raisons ça a été distribué, ce n’est pas comme ça qu’on se fait respecter dans un grand club s’il en croit sa propre expérience personnelle. 

Wissam ne se plaint quand même pas d’avoir la chance d’observer les courbes de Niko en exclusivité. Bien sûr, il sait que si son entraîneur l’apprend, il est complètement mort et probablement interdit de jouer pendant un moment (adieu brassard de capitaine), mais il ne peut pas s’empêcher de vouloir garder cet exemplaire, parce que Niko est une œuvre d’art vivante, une sculpture grecque sortie d’un musée, une représentation de la perfection échappée d’un tableau. Il est magnifique et Wissam ne peut pas arrêter de fixer les posters du calendrier pour regarder sa peau dénudée, regarder chaque partie, chaque parcelle de corps qu’il ne peut pas regarder en temps normal. Wissam ne serait pas contre proposer quelque chose au club pour qu’il puisse gagner plus d’argent en ayant juste à demander à certains membres de l’équipe en particulier de retirer leurs vêtements. ce serait presque de la prostitution mais ce serait amusant.


	15. Demonic possession/Non-con

Combattre des démons était une idée de merde. Niko le sait parce qu’il était non seulement contre, mais en plus n’en faisait pas partie. Il a laissé Wissam partir avec quelques amis pour ‘’combattre des démons’’ comme le plus jeune lui avait dit, et maintenant c’est à lui d’aller le récupérer, parce qu’ils ne répondent plus. Ce n’est pas sa tasse de thé, il ne croit pas à toutes leurs conneries, et aller les chercher au beau milieu de la forêt alors que le ciel commence à noircir ne lui fait pas plaisir. Niko commence à en avoir marre des fuites de Wissam, le chercher aux limites de Monaco l’énerve et ce n’est que le début de leur cohabitation infortuite. Il n’est pas son père, mais c’est à lui de s’occuper de lui pour le moment. Sa générosité le tuera… Glisser dans les feuilles mortes trempées de la forêt l’encourage encore moins à ne pas gronder Wissam et ses amis une fois qu’il les aura retrouvés, même s’il n’exclue pas cette légère appréhension dans son estomac en repensant au fait qu’il n’a aucune idée de s’ils vont seulement bien. 

La lampe de son téléphone lui permet d’avancer  _ sûrement  _ dans le bois, même si le bruit de ses pas contre le sol hasardeux le fait plus que paniquer à certains moments, Niko ne sait pas ce qu’il y a dans cette putain de forêt mais il ne veut pas tomber sur un animal sauvage. Il fait de plus en plus froid, et à chaque fois qu’il appelle Wissam, que ce soit avec son portable ou en hurlant son nom, il n’obtient aucune réponse. Rien. Comme si Wissam n’était jamais venu ici, comme s’il n’avait plus son téléphone. Impossible, le gosse est suffisamment stupide pour venir ici, et il le connaît assez pour dire qu’il ne lâcherait son téléphone pour rien au monde. Il aurait dû rester en Allemagne… Son regard est attiré par une vive couleur rouge-orange provenant d’une grotte, comme un feu, si Wissam et ses amis sont quelque part dans la forêt, c’est sûrement ici. 

Niko avale la boule dans sa gorge en éteignant la lumière de son téléphone, plaisantant beaucoup moins en voyant les traces sombres sur le sol rocheux de la grotte, du sang. Il avance prudemment en entendant un sifflement strident, un souffle à peine humain, le vent s'engouffrant après lui pour le pousser plus profondément dans cette embûche. Niko n’aime pas ça du tout. Il mord l’intérieur de sa bouche en voyant plus de sang, détournant vite le regard du cadavre découpé en deux de Benoît, l’un des amis de Wissam. Il priera pour lui s’il arrive à sortir d’ici. Il a encore plus peur pour l’adolescent qu’il est censé garder, comment a-t-il pu le laisser partir… D’autres minutes d’explorations plus tard, et il ne comprend toujours pas d’où vient le feu qui éclaire les parois couvertes de rouge, mais ça le terrifie d’autant plus. Le corps de Gelson réside lui aussi sur le sol, en plusieurs morceaux. Niko préfère ne pas regarder très longtemps, il doit trouver Wissam…

Plus il avance, plus il a froid, alors que le côté vif du feu se renforce. C’est trop étrange. Il ne croit pas aux démons, il se le répète une fois de plus en regardant sur le sol pour voir le cadavre du dernier ami de Wissam, Aleksandr, ruiné, plus de corps, seulement la tête. C'est horrible, il a de plus en plus envie de vomir, de récupérer Wissam et de partir. Foutus gosses, partir combattre des démons… Niko va devoir régler ça avec la police et les familles des victimes, il ne veut pas retrouver Wissam dans cet état. Il ne veut pas devoir envoyer Wissam en prison si c’est lui qui a fait ça. Il veut juste rentrer chez lui pour le moment et nettoyer la boue qui s’est regroupée sur lui. Un nouveau sifflement strident se transforme en cri quand il arrive enfin à l’endroit où le feu mystérieux s’est créé.

Il a trouvé Wissam.

Niko aimerait ne pas avoir à assumer sa charge parentale en voyant Wissam planer au-dessus du sol, une masse noire l’entourant, ses yeux vides posés sur lui, il est couvert de sang, et il sait que ce n’est pas le sien. Il prend quelques pas de recul, il doit appeler la police et une ambulance, il ne sait pas quelle genre de drogue il a consommé cette fois, mais il ne le laissera pas s’en tirer si facilement. 

Le perdre de vue était une mauvaise idée, maintenant son portable s’écrase sur le sol, et lui est poussé contre la paroi rocheuse, sa bouche laissant échapper une grosse bouffée de buée, l’air est glacial autour de Wissam, ça devient insupportable. La main de ce dernier se pose autour de sa gorge, la serrant fermement, Niko voit de plus en plus mal à cause de tout ce qui se passe, il a à peine la force de poser ses doigts autour du poignet de son enfant, ils ne s’aiment peut-être pas, mais après deux mois de vie commune, il mérite mieux que ça. Il n’est sûrement pas le meilleur cuisinier, ou le gars le plus drôle du quartier, mais il fait de son mieux. Il ne veut pas avoir élevé un meurtrier. 

Quand l’air disparaît entièrement de ses poumons, Wissam le laisse retomber sur le sol, ses jambes l’abandonnant sous son poids. Il a connu de meilleurs samedis soirs… Avec une main sur la gorge pour essayer de retrouver un souffle normal, il est définitivement obligé d’accepter le fait que Wissam n’est plus son gamin mais le démon qu’il cherchait à combattre. Putain d’idiot. Un coup dans les côtes et le pied de Wissam se retrouve sur lui, à l’écraser entièrement sur le sol, assumant d’autant plus sa situation de domination qui semblait déjà évidente. S’il doit finir comme les trois autres gamins avant lui, il plaint ceux qui essaieront d’arrêter la fougue de Wissam à l’avenir, peu importe sa forme. 

‘’ **Tu aurais pu le sauver si tu l’aimais vraiment. Maintenant ce faible gamin est à moi** .’’ Un démon. Wissam est vraiment sous l’influence d’un démon. Et il va le tuer maintenant.

‘’Wissam… Je ne sais pas si tu es toujours là-dessous, mais si tu pouvais revenir pour qu’on discute de tout ça…’’

‘’ **Il n’y a plus de Wissam** .’’ Le pied s’enfonçant un peu plus dans sa poitrine le lui fait bien comprendre, ça devient dur de respirer

‘’Le gamin que j’essaie d’élever correctement est toujours là, peu importe le temps que ça me prendra, j’arriverai à lui faire dire bonjour quand on se croise au moment du petit-déjeuner.’’

‘’ **Jamais !** ’’

‘’Il est là, seulement caché par des ténèbres qu’il n’aurait pas dû provoquer.’’

‘’ **Tais-toi !** ’’

Se retrouver soudainement sur le ventre, une partie de son visage comprimée contre le sol, baignant dans un sang qui n’est pas le sien, n’est pas une partie de plaisir. Il déteste même tout ça, mais il ne sait toujours pas comment réussir à ramener Wissam à lui sans les tuer tous les deux. Son cœur arrête de battre pendant une seconde quand il sent les doigts de Wissam, du démon, il ne sait plus, lui retirer sa ceinture et faire glisser son pantalon et son boxer sur ses cuisses. Non non non non… Pas Wissam. Wissam ne doit pas le voir comme ça. Quel moment insupportable où il abandonne tout respect de lui-même, Wissam, ou ce qu’il en reste au-dessus de lui, le prenant contre le sol, d’une manière plus que violente. S’il se retrouve avec une hémorragie interne après ça, il ne sera pas surpris. 

‘’C’est bon ? Je ne sais pas ce que tu cherches Wissam, mais je ne veux pas te laisser faire ce genre de choses à quelqu’un d’autre. Tu peux me le faire autant que tu veux, je m’en fous, je veux juste récupérer mon fils. Je ne sais pas si tu m’entends là-dessous, mais je ne veux pas te perdre comme ça, parce qu’on aurait tous les deux jouer au con. S’il te plaît, réponds moi…’’ D’une manière ou d’une autre, Niko arrive à remettre ses vêtements en place, se retournant pour faire face au démon possédant toujours son protégé

‘’Je… Niko… ?’’

‘’Tu es enfin revenu…’’ Il ne perd pas de temps pour le prendre dans ses bras, ignorant plus ou moins ce qui vient de se passer et le sang commençant à sécher sur sa joue

‘’Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ? Où sont les autres ?’’ Niko ne sait pas s’il doit lui dire tout de suite ce qu’il a fait...

‘’Plus tard. Il est temps de rentrer.’’ 

Ils se tiennent bras-dessus-bras-dessous pendant la majorité du trajet jusqu’à sa voiture, Niko cachant ses yeux en passant devant les corps de ses amis, il ne doit pas voir ça tout de suite. Il a pris un gosse problématique mais ce soir il ne le laisse pas se noyer dans les remords.


	16. Cigarettes

Wissam est peut-être totalement sous le charme, mais il est obligé de poser ses yeux sur Niko, il devrait sûrement arrêter, pour ne pas se faire repérer et blâmer, mais quand même. Wow. Il est totalement sous le charme. Il est assis à l’autre bout du restaurant de l’hôtel, observant Niko sur la terrasse avec son frère et certains adjoints. Wissam pourrait arrêter de le regarder, si seulement son regard n’était pas totalement accroché à cette cigarette placée entre les deux belles lèvres rouges de son entraîneur. De si belles lèvres… Il rêve de pouvoir poser ses doigts dessus, de les embrasser, de les goûter. Niko a une si belle bouche. La cigarette ne fait qu’accentuer la beauté de ses grosses lèvres érotiques bougeant si bien à chaque mot.

Quand la fumée s’échappe de sa bouche, Wissam ne sait pas ce qui le retient de se lever pour poser ses lèvres sur celles de Niko, pour garder la fumée entre eux et partager un baiser sauvage. Mais il reste à sa place en continuant de regarder ces belles lèvres provocatrices inspirant un peu plus sur cette pauvre cigarette. Il rêve d’un jour pouvoir prendre la place du tabac, pour donner plus de goût à cette bouche angélique.


	17. Sleepy sex/Masturbation

Niko se réveille douloureusement, il a l’habitude des nuits courtes maintenant, mais cette fois-ci, il sait que c’est différent. Dormir avec Wissam, d’une manière très peu professionnelle, peut avoir des inconvénients, en plus des frais en lubrifiant et préservatifs. Wissam bouge beaucoup la nuit, ce n’est pas parce qu’il est petit (même plus petit que lui… c’est pour dire) qu’il ne prend pas de place ou n’empiète pas un peu trop sur son côté du lit. Mais aujourd’hui il sait que c’est différent, parce que Wissam respire plus bruyamment, et les mouvements ne proviennent que du bas de son corps. Niko n’a pas besoin de beaucoup plus pour comprendre que Wissam a une érection dérangeante au réveil. L’avantage avec son âge est qu’il n’a plus ce genre de problèmes, ou en tout cas c’est beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup moins fréquent.

Niko glisse sa main sous la couverture pour couvrir celles de Wissam, pouvant sentir très rapidement la chaleur émaner de la peau du français, il ne sait pas si son aide est vraiment requise mais ça lui fait presque plaisir de sentir les doigts de Wissam guider sa main pour qu’il puisse le masturber d’une bonne manière. Le plus jeune renforce sa prise sur sa main à chaque va-et-vient qu’il fait sur son pénis, il doit vraiment être plus sensible matin que le soir (même si ça ne va pas l’empêcher de le faire courir à l’entraînement), ses gémissements couvrent le silence habituel de l’aube alors qu’il peut sentir son propre corps se réchauffer. C’est diablement excitant de pouvoir diriger Wissam en-dehors des terrains, parce qu’il sait qu’il ne sera pas interrompu, il est même voulu.

Sa main devient tout de suite moins agréable (surtout pour lui) quand elle est couverte de sperme. Niko se lève du lit et mouille un gant de toilette dans la salle de bain, s’essuyant les mains avant de le donner à Wissam pour qu’il puisse nettoyer le gâchis qu’il a fait de son short. Il sait qu’il devrait penser aux conséquences de leur couple de temps en temps, mais abandonner Wissam tout de suite ne lui ferait pas plaisir, alors il tolère sa jeunesse et sa fougue dans sa chambre, même s’il va devoir trouver une bonne explication pour tous les draps qu’il envoie au linge sale à cause du français.


	18. Sensitive spots/Cuddles/Comfort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> un peu plus triste parce que le match m'a mis de mauvaise humeur désolé

Il n’en faut pas beaucoup pour stimuler Niko. Wissam l’a vite compris. C’est déjà si long d’arriver à le préparer suffisamment pour qu’il n’ait pas mal, alors quand il faut en plus faire en sorte d’être discret… C’est tout de suite plus compliqué. Wissam a prend toujours plaisir à mordiller chacune de ses parties sensibles qu’il a localisé avec le temps, il commence à chaque fois par le bout de ses oreilles. Il adore les voir devenir rouges sans que Niko puisse contrôler la moindre réaction physique. Ensuite il poursuit avec deux de ses doigts pinçant les tétons de son entraîneur, quand sa bouche est déjà occupée à déposer une marque supplémentaire sur son cou (Le col roulé face à Lille n’était pas dû au froid, Wissam seul le sait). L’ambiance sonore de leur chambre est ainsi déjà bien couverte des petits bruits adorables de Niko, qui essaie toujours autant de ne pas les faire. 

Tous ses points sensibles ne sont que révélateurs du peu de fois où il a dû avoir véritablement quelqu’un pour lui apporter un minimum de satisfaction après les matches. Wissam voulait être cette personne, maintenant il fait de son mieux avec cette nouvelle opportunité de comprendre totalement ce qui peut se passer dans l’esprit de son coach. Niko est sensible, et Wissam peut le voir sans trop en faire. Il embrasse sa mâchoire avant de le tenir contre lui, au fond de lui, il ne veut pas vraiment penser au match, il veut se foutre du résultat et continuer à regarder vers l’avenir, mais il ne trouve pas ça acceptable par rapport à ce qui peut se passer dans l’esprit de Niko. Il ne va pas se désintéresser d’une défaite collective parce qu’il n’accepte pas de perdre, non, il doit penser à ce que celui qu’il aime doit vivre en ce moment. 

Un baiser sur sa clavicule et il fait de son mieux pour gérer les doigts s’accrochant à son t-shirt, presque désespérément, comme si le sort du monde en dépendait. C’est toujours comme ça avec Niko, quand le résultat n’est pas celui attendu. Niko pense avoir le poids de l'humanité sur ses épaules, il pense être toujours responsable de tout, de devoir forcément assumer chaque erreur individuelle comme si c’était les siennes. Wissam est contre ça, et son seul moyen de lutter est de lui apporter suffisamment d’amour pour qu’il pense à autre chose que ce qui l’empêche de dormir d’une nuit à l’autre. 

Wissam ne l’abandonnera pas, d’une manière ou d’une autre, ils arriveront à faire quelque chose de grand, peu importe le temps que ça leur prendra.


	19. Golf is sexy

Wissam a déjà pu montrer à de nombreuses reprises qu’il n’est pas le meilleur golfeur du club, il a réussi à battre Youssouf mais c’était compliqué, alors un vrai joueur ? Il sait que c’est peine perdue, alors il continue de jouer dans son coin avec n’importe qui ne sachant pas tenir un club (comme lui au début). Quand ce n’est pas Youssouf, c’est souvent Ruben et Benjamin (cherchant plus à faire des allusions à leur couple et vie sexuelle qu’autre chose…). Wissam est un mauvais golfeur, mais s’ils devaient faire une liste par rapport à l’équipe, il serait peut-être bien placé. Cependant, à force de traîner sur le grill à écouter ses deux coéquipiers parler de ce qu’ils ont entre les jambes, Wissam n’a pas raté l’apparition du coach et de son frère pour faire autre chose que de regarder Alek essayer de courir. Et depuis, il passe de plus en plus souvent sur le grill pour les voir tous les deux (surtout Niko évidemment), parce qu’il y a quelque chose d’agréable à regarder des balles blanches si bien tirées atterrir parfaitement après seulement quelques coups. Un jour il aura le niveau du coach, Wissam ne sait pas si c’est une promesse irréaliste, mais c’est la sienne.

Un jour est différent par rapport à un autre, et Wissam se retrouve seul sur le grill avec Niko. Il n’est pas sûr de vouloir montrer son niveau humiliant, mais il a enfin la chance de pouvoir passer un moment avec lui pour apprendre sans être jugé par plus de monde… Il trouve quand même ça humiliant de sentir une main sur ses hanches pour l’aider à le positionner correctement, que ce soit pour tenir le club ou pour tirer sans risquer de frapper quelqu’un à l’avenir… Le pire reste la voix si sensuelle qui traverse ses pensées, ça devrait être illégal de donner autant envie juste en parlant… Wissam mord sa lèvre inférieure en permanence pour ne pas montrer à quel point il comprend pourquoi Ruben et Benjamin ont tellement envie de se  _ démarrer  _ sur la pelouse. Même s’il ne prend pas de niveau à l’avenir, il aura trouvé une nouvelle occupation, en se tenant juste maladroitement sur son club.

  
Sa joue est dans sa paume, son coude posé sur le manche du club, il ne dirait pas qu’il a abandonné l’idée de devenir le meilleur de l’équipe, il dirait plus que ses yeux apprennent des mouvements de Niko. Surtout, il regarde chacun des gestes de son coach par pur plaisir d’apercevoir plus de sa peau. Il prend un pas de recul pour  _ officiellement  _ observer comment réellement positionner ses jambes, mais en réalité il regarde véritablement la manière dont le short Kappa peut mettre en valeur ce qu’il y a en-dessous… Wissam aime un peu plus le golf maintenant qu’il peut reposer ses yeux sur le meilleur golfeur du grill.


	20. Massage

Niko est fatigué, Wissam peut le dire en le regardant à peine. Tous ses muscles sont tendus, il est replié sur lui-même comme s’il essayait de se défendre d’une force invisible, et il n’aime pas ça. Il sait que ce n’est pas lui la menace dans l’esprit de Niko, mais même intérieurement il n’apprécie pas qu’il pense que quelque chose ou quelqu’un puisse lui faire du mal ici. De toutes façons, assez de travail pour aujourd’hui, Wissam lui retire toutes ses fiches et sa tablette et les dépose loin du lit. La nuit est tombée depuis longtemps et c’est hors de question de le laisser s’abîmer les yeux un peu plus longtemps. Niko râle un peu, vraisemblablement absorbé par son travail, mais son baiser arrête sa complainte, sa main passant derrière sa tête pour détendre sa nuque. Peut-être qu’il force un peu trop sur le baiser quand ils retombent sur le lit, lui au-dessus de Niko. 

‘’Wissam, j’ai encore du travail…’’

‘’Je sais, mais ça peut attendre demain, pour le moment vous avez besoin de vous reposer.’’

‘’Hm.’’

Wissam l’aide à s’allonger sur le ventre, lui retirant son t-shirt, observant quelques secondes les muscles serrés, refermés sur eux-mêmes. Il n’aime toujours pas le manque de sérénité venant de son coach, mais il pense avoir trouvé le moyen de le détendre pour le reste de la soirée. Ses mains se posent sur son dos, écrasant la peau pour la masser, dénouant les nœuds et essayant de lutter face à la fatigue résiduelle. Niko semble presque endormi quand il lève ses yeux vers lui, il a le regard clos et réagit à son massage en gémissant de temps en temps. Wissam le trouve bien mieux comme ça, détendu. Il embrasse son épaule, le futur sera plus agréable, et il s’en assurera.


	21. Fingerfucking/Gagging

Wissam ne pensait pas arriver à ouvrir autant Niko, surtout parce qu’il le pensait si sensible, incapable à tourmenter plus que quelques secondes à moins de trouver une main dans ses cheveux pour le forcer dans un baiser le calmant. Maintenant, Wissam force un peu plus sur sa tolérance aujourd’hui, le boxer de Niko est sur le sol, et ses doigts sont dans son trou. Son coach ne tient pas bien le sexe d’habitude, il l’a découvert dès le premier jour, quand il voulait rentrer plus que deux doigts pour le préparer. Aujourd’hui il veut voir à quel point il peut pousser Niko dans ses retranchements. 

Il a trois doigts profondément entrés dans son trou, et Niko gémit sur le drap, une main sur sa bouche pour essayer de le taire, même si Wissam n’aime pas vraiment ça. Il écarte ses doigts à l’intérieur de son trou, pour l’étirer, obtenant un cri étouffé de son coach, des larmes perlant au coin de ses yeux. Il est si beau comme ça, totalement soumis à ses réactions physiques. Wissam enlève la main de Niko et met deux de ses doigts dans sa bouche, écrasant sa langue avec eux. Beaucoup de salive se répand le long de sa mâchoire alors que son trou est totalement étiré pour lui. Wissam baise autant sa bouche que son cul, et Niko semble encore plus magnifique comme ça, sans aucun contrôle de la situation. 

Quand Niko n’arrive plus à lutter contre ce qui a introduit son corps, Wissam le laisse tranquille, son orgasme finissant sur son ventre. Définitivement mieux comme ça, sans pression à cause du travail. Wissam embrasse sa mâchoire, il va devoir passer de la crème réparatrice pour tout l’étirement qu’il a fait subir à son pauvre trou, mais c’était une bonne expérience. Niko ne lui en veut pas de toutes façons, alors il a encore moins de regrets. Le baiser est toujours un plaisir, surtout quand il sait qu’ils peuvent tenter des choses.


	22. Bath sex/Caring

Niko ne sait pas combien de fois où il a utilisé son bain, mais ça doit se compter sur les doigts de sa main. Il n’a pas le temps de l’utiliser, entre les matches des adversaires à suivre, les plans de jeu à concevoir, et les blessures de certains qui commencent à s’attarder, son esprit commence à être surchargé. D’habitude, il préfère prendre une douche rapide pour se remettre au travail, mais aujourd’hui Wissam est là, alors c’est plus compliqué pour lui de se concentrer totalement sur ce qu’on attend de lui. Le petit français est comme un enfant à charge, il doit constamment le surveiller pour être sûr qu’il ne dérangera pas l’ordre dans lequel il a mis ses documents. Mais maintenant, il a l’impression que sa tête va imploser, alors il se glisse avec beaucoup de fatigue dans le bain, l’eau chaude piquant au début avant que ça ne devienne agréable. Il n’a aucune idée de ce que Wissam fait encore dans sa chambre, mais ses doigts qui se posent sur ses tempes pour les calmer font taire ses interrogations.

Du moins, jusqu’à ce qu’à moitié englouti par la mousse, se détendant plus ou moins bien grâce au silence de l’eau s’engouffrant dans ses oreilles, il aperçoive la silhouette de Wissam au-dessus de son bain. Ce n’est pas comme ça qu’il voyait l’image du repos. Niko remonte à la surface, essuyant la mousse de son visage et passant une main sur ses cheveux pour les aplatir, il lance un regard à Wissam, sentant ses joues rougir quand il réalise qu’il n’a plus de vêtements. Ce n’est pas comme ça qu’ils doivent discuter de son avenir de capitaine au sein de l’équipe… 

Wissam s’assoit devant lui dans le bain, Niko rabat ses genoux contre lui, son visage couvert de rouge alors qu’il essaye de comprendre ce que son attaquant attend de lui. Une longue minute silencieuse passe avant que Wissam ne fasse le premier geste, se penchant sur lui pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, l’une de ses mains s’infiltrant entre ses genoux pour commencer à les écarter. Il prend peut-être une mauvaise décision en ne résistant pas à ce que le corps de son attaquant peut faire au sien, il est trop fatigué pour réfléchir correctement. 

D’une manière ou d’une autre, il se retrouve sur les genoux de Wissam, ses mains fermement agrippées à ses épaules, même s’il sait que tomber dans de la mousse ne serait pas si dangereux que ça. Wissam embrasse sa mâchoire, Niko peut sentir l’un de ses doigts frotter contre son trou. Oh… Heureusement le français semble comprendre que ce n’est pas le bon moment pour lui et ses tempes enragées, son doigt traçant juste l’anneau de chair, testant parfois sa limite du soir en l’insérant en partie. Pour autant, Wissam prend soin de sa peau, la massant rapidement par moment avec son autre main, s’occupant d’autre fois de ses cheveux pour rincer la mousse. 

Pour certains, ça aurait été surprenant de le voir s’endormir près de son joueur, une serviette toujours autour de sa taille, mais pour lui, c’était juste la suite logique des évènements. 


	23. Last Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai absolument rien à promouvoir sur mon Insta, mais si vous voulez venir parler de temps en temps : @garance__76

Considérant la proximité entre Monaco et les Alpes, il n’avait pas été si bête de les envoyer en pleine montagne, dans un station de ski, pour forger les liens entre les joueurs (ainsi que le staff), et permettre aux muscles de s’échauffer avant le retour du championnat, après la pause de Noël. Maintenant qu’il repense à tout ça, Niko ne peut pas s’empêcher de douter. Tout d’abord, ses joueurs sont incapables de tenir debout sur des skis pour la plupart, ensuite il a sous-estimé le froid d’une station de ski (il comprend pourquoi tous les stages de mi-saison se passent au Qatar maintenant), enfin : Wissam. C’est une raison en soit. L’attaquant est tout à fait sympathique, mais omettre qu’il est surprotecteur à chaque fois qu’il se retrouve dans la neige est une sous-estimation. 

Wissam est généreux et toujours prêt à aider, mais s’il pouvait désactiver son radar pour venir le ramasser à chaque fois qu’il tombe à peine… Ce serait préférable pour son honneur de ne pas être considéré comme une demoiselle en détresse, ça empêcherait les regards sur eux à chaque fois que Wissam époussette son manteau. De retour au chalet, où il peut enfin retirer ses vêtements trempés pour s’habiller plus confortablement, Robby regardant le feu de la cheminée à côté de lui, des chocolats chauds fumant sur la table basse. Ils ont encore tellement de travail par rapport au reste de la saison…

Et ça ne s’arrange pas quand Wissam s’installe à côté de lui, Robby le laissant faire en disparaissant soudainement. Ce n’est pas comme ça qu’il imaginait son analyse vidéo de l’après-midi, Wissam allongé sur ses genoux, réchauffant ses mains rouges à cause de la montagne. Il ne manque pas grand-chose, peut-être une couverture ou deux, pour que tout soit vraisemblablement parfait. Le petit français finit par réellement s’endormir sur lui après avoir bu entièrement son chocolat chaud, à croire que le ski est épuisant… 


	24. Cross-dressing

Wissam est plus que satisfait. Gagner un match signifie maintenant gagner une faveur de la part de Niko. Il l’aime, mais encore plus quand il est libéré de ses obligations d’entraîneur. Aujourd’hui, il a fait suffisamment de shopping à l’avance pour lui offrir de quoi troquer les tenues habituelles par quelque chose de plus… Exotique. Niko n’aime pas spécialement évidemment, mais ils ont gagné le match, alors forcément, il obtient ce qu’il veut. Son coach porte une robe, des talons hauts accompagnés de collants s’arrêtant au milieu des cuisses. Wissam n’est pas que fier de ses idées, il est aussi très excité par le corps si peu à l’aise dans les vêtements féminins. 

Wissam est assis sur la chaise du bureau, Niko marche lentement jusqu’à lui, ses jambes pas encore habituées aux talons. La douloureuse attente se termine enfin quand il peut passer sa main sur la jambe de son coach, ses doigts traçant la peau en partant de son genou couvert du collant noir, pour remonter lentement vers la partie dénudée de sa peau. Il peut sentir à quel point Niko n’est pas du tout à l’aise avec tout ça, et c’est encore plus le cas quand sa main atteint les bordures de la robe pour la soulever, observant avec malice ce qui se cache là-dessous… Il est sûr de passer une bonne soirée.


	25. Body paint/Voyeurism

Wissam sait qu’à la base les actions caritatives sont censées faire plaisir à ceux dans le besoin, mais ça lui fait aussi plaisir. Les photoshoots pour le club sont habituels, mais un peu moins pour les associations, alors ils tous plus ou moins poussés au cul pour y participer de toutes façons, que ce soit par réelle envie de générosité ou par menace de réduction sur le salaire (Wissam regarde fortement vers quelqu’un dont il taira le nom). Les photoshoots nus sont plus rares par contre, même par générosité. En fait, ce n’est pas totalement nu, il y a bien des maquilleuses pour peindre sur leur corps afin de soutenir une cause. Wissam trouve ça étrange mais si c’est pour bien faire, il accepte de recevoir des dessins entiers sur sa peau, il sait qu’il sera positionné de manière à ce qu’aucune personne ne puisse voir ses parties intimes, mais ça ne l’empêche pas d’être gêné de savoir que le reste de l’équipe peut les apercevoir. 

En tournant la tête vers les autres, Wissam peut voir qu’il n’est pas le seul à avoir du mal à être totalement nu, ça doit même sûrement être pire pour les plus jeunes… Quoique, Cesc n’a pas l’air plus à l’aise, posant tout un tas de questions apparemment. Wissam espère bien que ça ne ressortira pas en dehors de l’association, il ne veut pas qu’on utilise son corps peint comme une insulte envers lui ou peu importe quoi dans le genre. Il finit par poser ses yeux sur le corps de Niko, il ne pensait pas que le staff devait aussi participer à ça, et encore moins que le coach accepterait de laisser son corps être peint. Wissam devrait arrêter de le regarder, mais il y a quelque chose de si désirable dans ses muscles toujours fermes avec les années. 

Malgré les minutes passant, il continue de le regarder, même quand le coach participe au shooting. Peut-être que, finalement, il veut bien que ça sorte de l’association, pour acheter les photos…


	26. Spanking/Aftercare

Wissam ne sait plus vraiment comment il l’a compris, mais il est presque sûr que c’était au lit. Probablement au-dessus de Niko, ses mains sur ses poignets, profondément en lui. Sûrement. Il devait peut-être provoquer son coach à propos de son français pas encore adapté à cette situation de la vie, et d’une manière ou d’une autre Niko a fini par lui demander la fessée pour plaisanter. Wissam lui a vraiment donnée, Niko ne lui disant surprenamment pas non. Il était beau comme ça, lui montrant son cul sans se poser vraiment de questions, riant même quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce qu’un long gémissement échappe à sa gorge quand sa main claqua sa peau. 

Depuis, Wissam s’amuse à claquer ses fesses quand Niko est trop stressé pour lui (il se retient souvent de le faire dans les vestiaires, que ce soit pour le sortir du match, ou pour profiter de son beau cul si attirant). Aujourd’hui, c’est plutôt différent. Wissam n’aime pas faire du mal à son coach, il est même catégorique contre ça, mais le regard de Niko l’a dissuadé de ne pas le toucher pendant la soirée. Il imagine facilement que la défaite face à Lille doit plus lui faire mal qu’à lui, cependant ça ne lui empêche pas d’avoir la main qui tremble quand il pense à ce qu’il va lui faire.

Wissam est assis sur le bord du lit, attendant ce que Niko peut lui dire à propos du match. Il avale la boule dans sa gorge quand tous les vêtements de son coach se retrouvent sur le sol, Niko posant ses mains sur le rebord de la table et se penchant dessus. Wissam n’a pas besoin de beaucoup plus pour comprendre ce qu’il a à faire. Il mord l’intérieur de sa bouche en se positionnant derrière lui, se retenant de toucher sa peau pour sentir sa chaleur. Il est si beau, mais il sait que ce qu’il va devoir faire va effacer une partie de sa beauté. Il n’a pas besoin que Niko lui demande pour qu’il commence à frapper ses fesses, son coach frémissant au premier coup, retenant sa respiration. Wissam n’aime pas le voir comme ça, se blâmant silencieusement pour les points qu’ils n’auront pas. 

Les minutes s’enchaînent autant que ses mains touchant les fesses de Niko, qui réagit plus au fil des coups. Après tant de douleur, il imagine bien que chaque ajout supplémentaire de marque rouge sur ses fesses doit être une brûlure insoutenable. Wissam décide d’arrêter, pour que Niko puisse reprendre son souffle et se reposer, la défaite n’est pas plaisante mais ça ne sert à rien de s’acharner dessus. Wissam embrasse sa mâchoire avant de le couvrir de couvertures pour qu’il puisse dormir et oublier tout ça. Demain sera un meilleur jour.


	27. Drunk sex

Wissam est obligé de rire, ce n’est pas tous les jours qu’il peut voir Niko complètement bourré. Il pensait même ça impossible, considérant le fait que son coach semblait trop réservé pour s’afficher aussi amoché. Dans tous les cas, c’est à lui de le ramener jusqu’à sa chambre, il n’a aucune idée de pourquoi il a voulu prendre un verre avec lui, mais il aurait dû savoir que ce seul verre serait de trop… Peu importe, Wissam le tient bras-dessus-bras-dessous jusqu’à son appartement, il n’a pas le temps de chercher quel est le bon hôtel, quelle est la bonne chambre, son appartement fera l’affaire. Il est presque à bout de souffle quand il dépose finalement Niko sur son lit, c'est plus dur de ramener quelqu’un de bourré chez soi que les films le laissent croire…

Niko bouge à peine sur le lit, remuant juste pour attraper un oreiller. Wissam n’arrive pas à croire qu’il doit s’occuper de lui de cette manière. Il l’aide à se sortir de ses chaussures et vêtements, le laissant en boxer et t-shirt, pour qu’il puisse dormir plus agréablement. Il part se brosser les dents dans sa salle de bain, avant de revenir avec un verre d’eau pour son entraîneur, la gueule de bois sera moins pire le lendemain. Niko boit la moitié du verre, Wissam est prêt à se retourner pour aller dormir sur son canapé, mais son souffle se bloque dans sa poitrine en sentant la main de son entraîneur se poser sur sa bite. Il mord sa lèvre inférieure en essayant de se libérer de la prise du coach, mais ça semble impossible, alors il essaie de se calmer, ça va être une longue nuit…

‘’Baise-moi Wissam...’’

‘’C-coach…’’

‘’Je te veux…’’

Wissam sait que ce n’est pas professionnel, mais il retire son pantalon et son boxer, s’asseyant entre les jambes de Niko, il sait très bien qu’il ne devrait pas faire ça, que tout ça va juste lui retomber dessus le lendemain, mais il n’est pas aveugle devant la beauté de Niko. Son entraîneur l’attire depuis un moment et il ne veut pas rater l’occasion de voir son corps totalement nu… Wissam aura des regrets et il le sait, mais il se sent tellement bien à l’intérieur du corps de Niko, peu importe combien de matches il passera sur le banc, il ne s’arrêtera pas pour ce soir à cause des remords. C’est fantastique, il aurait dû savoir plus tôt que Niko était magnifique, qu’on pouvait se sentir si bien à l’intérieur de lui… 

Wissam finit par s’endormir à côté de lui, un bras autour de sa taille pour le garder près de lui et être sûr qu’il n’a pas rêvé au réveil… Quelle nuit.


	28. Student-Teacher/Blow job

Niko sait que ce n’est pas facile d’être professeur, mais il ne pensait pas que ce serait aussi tumultueux. Ce n’est pas tant difficile de gérer une classe, mais il a un certain élève en particulier qui provoque beaucoup plus de problèmes que d’autres avant lui. Il aimerait bien pouvoir le canaliser et rendre ses cours faciles, mais Wissam est incapable de devenir silencieux, malgré tous ses efforts. Il a vraiment tout essayé pour le rendre meilleur, mais il regrette d’avoir à annoncer à demi-mot à ses parents que c’est un cas perdu. 

Du moins, ce n’est pas aussi facile à accepter pour son élève, qui malgré des résultats catastrophiques et une attitude de classe plus qu’à désirer, vient quand même le voir à la fin d’un cours, le dernier de sa semaine avant qu’ils ne puissent tous les deux rentrer chez eux. Niko est en train de ranger ses affaires, tous les élèves quittant la salle, ils viennent de finir leur contrôle, il ne sait pas si c’était trop facile ou trop difficile, il a toujours des doutes par rapport à tout ce qu’il fait, c’est comme ça. Il a la tête perdue dans son sac, occupé à ranger ses documents, quand une main se pose violemment sur son bureau. Niko n’est pas loin de faire un arrêt cardiaque, se redressant rapidement vers celui qui a fait ça. Wissam évidemment. 

‘’Wissam ? Je peux t’aider ?’’

‘’Ma note.’’

‘’Pardon ?’’

‘’Il me faut au moins un 16 pour avoir la moyenne, le sport m’aide, mais j’ai besoin de vous, sinon ils vont me renvoyer de l’école. Vous êtes le seul à écouter les élèves.’’

‘’Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas faire ça pour toi, je serais renvoyé si ça s’apprend. Si tu veux réussir, tu dois y arriver par toi-même.’’

‘’Je ne suis pas de votre avis.’’ 

Niko ne veut pas débattre avec lui tout de suite, mais il n’a pas le choix quand Wissam passe au-dessus de son bureau, l’attrapant par la cravate et forçant ses lèvres sur les siennes. C’est étrange, trop étrange… La langue de Wissam est chaude dans sa bouche, Niko ne peut pas se déloger de sa prise, quand il essaie de faire le moindre pas en arrière, sa cravate le retient. Il se retrouve pantelant, appuyé sur son bureau, un peu de salive coulant le long de la mâchoire alors qu’il essaie de reprendre son souffle, Wissam fermant la porte pour qu’ils ne soient pas repérés. Il ne veut pas faire ça avec l’un de ses élèves, encore moins ici, pour ne pas désacraliser sa classe. 

‘’Alors, monsieur, vous avez aimé ?’’

‘’W-Wissam, on ne p-peut pas…’’

‘’Laissez-moi faire, et après donnez-moi ma note.’’

Niko veut lui dire que ça ne peut pas marcher avec lui, qu’il ne peut pas lui offrir une note en échange de faveur sexuelle, que c’est illégal et immoral, mais la seule chose qui échappe à sa gorge est un gémissement quand son pantalon finit sur ses genoux, son boxer le suivant rapidement après, Wissam s’agenouillant devant lui. Il garde une main sur le bord de son bureau, une autre sur sa bouche, il ne veut pas que quelqu’un extérieur à leur contexte découvre que tout ça est en train de se passer.... La bouche de Wissam autour de sa bite est tellement chaude, plus chaude encore que pendant le baiser, c’est insoutenable de l’avoir comme ça, sa langue faisant des merveilles malgré son âge. 

Wissam est une délicieuse torture, il joue si bien avec ses nerfs, gérant son appréhension alors que c’est lui l’élève… Niko mord sa lèvre inférieure en posant sa main dans les cheveux du jeune homme, la tentation est trop dure à endiguer… Il est désolé pour la bouche de Wissam quand il ne peut pas retenir son orgasme, ses joues sont tellement rouges de honte… Wissam se relève après quelques secondes, un sourire moqueur toujours sur son visage, c’est honteux pour lui.

‘’18 serait une note parfaite, mais 16 est suffisant, monsieur.’’ 

Niko ne veut pas céder après ce chantage sexuel étrange, mais s’il ne lui donne pas sa note, Wissam pourrait utiliser ça contre lui, en disant au directeur qu’il l’a abusé. C’est hors de question de ruiner sa carrière pour un élève tumultueux… Il complète sa copie au stylo rouge sous les yeux du plus jeune, son visage toujours brûlant. 

Les semaines qui suivent sont dures pour son honneur, le regard de Wissam sur lui pendant chaque cours le dérange, mais le pire reste l’idée qu’il traîne avec lui à chaque fois qu’il tarde à sortir de sa salle, Niko a toujours si peur qu’il recommence, les mettent en danger tous les deux. Il ne veut plus jamais avoir autant de plaisir avec son élève, même s’il a adoré ce qu’il a vécu… Il va devoir repenser à son barème pour Wissam s’il ne veut pas plus de moments seul avec lui…


	29. Monaco sucks and Marseille fucks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quelqu'un veut bien parler avec moi du match ??? je jure je suis en train de pleurer toute seule ça me fout le cafard :'(

Wissam a de quoi être traumatisé, par son niveau, et par ce qu’il a sous les yeux. Il comprend que Niko veut protéger toute l’équipe, mais de cette manière, Wissam était forcément contre. Le pied de Thauvin dans son visage l’a laissé un peu sonné quelques minutes, mais ce qu’il voit n’arrange pas son état second. La défaite n’arrangera rien de toutes façons, il ne voit même pas pourquoi il cherche du positif dans tout ce bordel. Il n’aime pas voir son coach se faire baiser par Villas-Boas. Ce n’est même pas voulu entre eux, en tout cas il ne le croit pas, rien que de débarquer à l’improviste dans un vestiaire pour taper dans une poubelle n’était pas voulu d’ailleurs… Mais il n’a pas besoin de plus que des spasmes de douleur à chaque fois que le portugais pousse un peu plus en lui pour dire que Niko n’apprécie pas ça. Ses doigts profondément ancrés dans les épaules de Villas-Boas aussi, les larmes sur ses joues aussi, tout. 

Et Wissam n’arrive pas à bouger. Complètement paralysé sur place en voyant son entraîneur être baisé par l’adversaire. 

Récupérer Niko à moitié évanoui sur le banc du vestiaire ne faisait pas partie du plan (qui consistait à frapper une poubelle à la base), mais Wissam est là et ne compte pas plus échouer que sur le terrain. Il avale difficilement la boule dans sa gorge en voyant le sang coulant entre les cuisses blessées de son coach, ce n’est pas comme ça qu’il imaginait les rencontres post-matches entre entraîneurs… Il leur faut tous les deux quelques minutes pour pouvoir raisonnablement s’asseoir côte à côte et fixer le sol blanc du vestiaire. Il imagine aussi très bien qu’ils ne vont pas en parler. Quand bien même, ça ne l’empêche pas de l’aider à faire les premiers pas, pour se remettre de cette fin de match mouvementée. Quelle belle merde que ce samedi…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (spanking prompt part 5 ??? prenez ça comme tel)


	30. Crying/Cuddling

Wissam est loin d’être bête et sait très bien que des choses lui échappent la nuit, et par  _ choses  _ il entend ce que Niko fait quand il le croit totalement endormi. En jour de semaine, il peut facilement dire que son coach repense à des plans de jeu, à comment donner du temps aux plus jeunes, etc. Les week-ends, c’est une autre histoire. Wissam n’est pas un génie, mais se réveiller au beau milieu de la nuit, quand il n’y a aucune lumière allumée dehors, et quand la place à côté de lui dans le lit est encore chaude, ça veut très clairement dire que Niko n’est plus là. D’habitude il laisse couler, Niko a le droit à son intimité, s’il veut être seul, c’est son droit et probablement l’unique moment pour lui dans la journée, même si l’horaire est à désirer. Mais cette nuit, il ne ferme pas les yeux, tout d’abord parce qu’ils ont perdu (encore), et parce qu’ils méritent tous les deux mieux que de rester chacun de leur côté pour digérer tout ce que ça implique. 

Wissam récupère son t-shirt sur le sol et le remet, il devrait arrêter de ne garder son t-shirt, ça commence à cailler maintenant que l’hiver arrive. Quelques pas et il se retrouve devant la porte de la salle de bain, allumée. Il pourrait toquer, mais entendre les faibles couinements provenant de là ne l’incite pas à rester patient. Wissam passe la porte et ne perd pas vraiment de temps pour prendre Niko contre lui, même s’il sait que son t-shirt finira mouiller à certains endroits par des larmes qu’il a en partie causées… Les défaites font toujours mal et il se retrouve souvent dans la même situation, mais c’est hors de question d’abandonner son beau Niko seul dans la salle de bain. Wissam passe ses bras autour de sa taille en se relevant pour le porter avec lui et le ramener dans la chambre, c’est plutôt difficile vu sa taille mais avec les jours il commence à s’y habituer. 

‘’Wissam…’’ Il a l’impression de porter un bébé, un grand bébé de 49 ans, mais quand même, il n’est pas contre le porter plus souvent comme ça 

‘’Il doit bien y avoir un film à regarder pour faire passer la nuit, je n’ai plus envie de dormir tout de suite.’’

‘’Wissam, ta main est sur ma fesse…’’

‘’Ma propriété.’’

Wissam est heureux de l’entendre rire, au moins la nuit n’est pas totalement ruinée, et quitte à ne pas dormir, ils peuvent toujours boire une tisane devant un Disney pour passer le temps.


	31. Spanking/Goalkeeper gloves

Wissam ne se sent pas vraiment coupable des gants de gardien qu’il a volé à Benjamin, il se dit que c’est pour la bonne cause, même s’il va devoir les reposer discrètement dans les vestiaires, pour que personne ne lui demande pourquoi il les a empruntés. Ses coéquipiers ne le sauront jamais vraiment, mais Niko risque de s’en souvenir pendant un moment. Wissam n’a jamais vraiment enfilé les gants de gardien avant, mais il peut comprendre pourquoi Benjamin les aime autant, dur à l’extérieur, mou à l’intérieur. Niko aime la fessée, et Wissam n’arrive toujours pas à croire que c’est vrai, mais à chaque fois qu’il a l’occasion de claquer son beau cul, il n’en a aucun regret. 

Aujourd’hui il a trouvé un nouveau moyen de le stimuler, alors il met son gant, Niko l’interrogeant du regard, ce n’est pas tous les jours qu’un attaquant enfile l’attirail d’un gardien. Ça ne l’empêche pas de vite retirer son boxer et de se pencher sur son bureau, mettant son joli cul serré en avant, régalant à la fois ses yeux et ses pulsions sexuelles. Wissam n’attend pas longtemps avant de commencer à claquer les fesses de Niko, qui s’appuie peu à peu de plus en plus sur le bureau, des couinements échappant à ses lèvres. Il ne pensait pas aimer autant laisser des marques rouges sur son beau fessier, mais chaque afflux de sang vers sa peau pour signifier la douleur qu’il doit ressentir l’amuse. 

Le gant de Benjamin fait plus réagir Niko que les autres fois, ses jambes tremblotent et ses petits bruits se transforment vite en gémissements audibles, couvrant l’atmosphère de la chambre. Wissam s’arrête quand il entend son entraîneur commencer à chouiner, sa main se relevant lentement (et en tremblant) pour se poser sur sa bouche, minimisant ses bruits. Il retire le gant et le jette sur le sol, s’agenouillant pour déposer des légers baisers sur les fesses rouges de Niko qu’il vient de maltraiter, la douceur contrastant avec la violence précédant ses lèvres chérissant la peau écarlate. Quand Benjamin portera ce gant en particulier, Wissam ne pourra pas arrêter d’y penser…


	32. Lube and condoms are important, kids

Niko aurait dû savoir qu’avoir une vie sexuelle active avec Wissam impliquerait de nécessiter de plus de fournitures, et par fournitures il entend bien évidemment préservatifs et lubrifiants. Wissam consomme beaucoup plus qu’il ne l’aurait pensé, il savait d’avance que l’avoir dans sa chambre presque toutes les nuits impliquerait dépenser dans ce domaine, mais il n’imaginait pas que ce serait aussi rapide. Bien sûr, il apprécie l’attention de son attaquant à ses fesses, et il le remercie encore plus de les remplir quand il est trop absorbé par le travail, mais il préfèrerait largement que ça ne l’amène pas à chercher une pharmacie pour acheter ce qu’il leur faut.

Au moins, par rapport à Munich où il était sûr d’être surveillé par des yeux mauvais cherchant à comprendre pourquoi il n’était toujours pas viré, ou les objectifs des appareils photos cherchant à décrypter chacun de ses mouvements pour comprendre quels joueurs il essaierait de faire venir au Bayern, Niko peut aller là où il veut dans la ville sans que personne ne l’interroge. Monaco est loin d’être autant une ville de foot que Francfort ou Munich, alors il peut marcher tranquillement, faire ses courses, sans qu’un énième supporter le juge du regard. Ici, comme l’a dit Kevin, il est comme un poisson, libre d’aller où il veut sans qu’on ne lui demande pourquoi. 

Il a un sac en carton rempli de lubrifiants et préservatifs, la prochaine fois il enverra Wissam, c’est moins grave que ce soit lui qui se récolte l’étiquette de l’homme actif au lit plutôt que lui, qui devrait avoir celle de l’entraîneur concentré sur son travail… La pharmacienne a l’air d’aussi se poser des questions sur ce qu’il va faire avec tout ça, eh bien il sait qu’il attire hommes et femmes de toutes façons. Un frisson traverse sa colonne vertébrale quand il réalise qu’Aurélien vient juste d’entrer dans la pharmacie, et qu’il peut voir absolument tous ses paquets de contraceptifs et lubrifiants. Et il a pris des odeurs différentes pour ne rien arranger. 

Il hésite à lui parler pour le forcer à ne pas en parler, ou à partir en faisant croire qu’il ne voit absolument pas le problème avec tout ça. Bien évidemment, c’est rouge de honte qu’il part sans demander son reste, Aurélien le regardant sûrement fuir avec tout son lot favorisant la fougue sexuelle de Wissam. La prochaine fois, c’est le capitaine qui ira faire les courses.


	33. Snow battles/Fluff

Niko ne sait pas vraiment quand est-ce que ça a commencé, mais il est presque sûr que Youssou a sa part de responsabilité là-dedans. Ce n’est pas parce qu’il neige qu’il allait les laisser ne pas s’entraîner, mais il aurait préféré que ça ne dégénère pas en une bataille de boules de neige à travers toute la Turbie, absolument tout le monde se balançant de la neige dessus. Ce n’est pas comme ça qu’ils vont rester sérieux sur l’ensemble de la saison… Voir les plus âgés se prendre au jeu ne peut que le désemparer un peu plus, il savait que cette équipe avait des problèmes de concentration, mais à ce point… Il comprend pour les plus jeunes, ou ceux qui n’ont pas de neige là où ils habitent normalement, mais pour les joueurs comme Wissam ou Cesc, il espérait mieux. 

Cependant, une fois qu’il se prend une boule de neige dans le visage de la part de Wissam, il en faut peu pour que son esprit de compétiteur revienne. Il a déjà les mains gelées de l’hiver, mais ça ne l’empêche pas de former des boules de neige pour se venger de celle qu’il a reçue dans la joue. Wissam est un bon tireur, mais quand ils finissent tous les deux dans la neige, son attaquant au-dessus de lui. Ce n’est pas la première fois qu’ils sont comme ça (et c’est loin d’être la dernière fois), sauf que cette fois c’est en public, et c’est lui l’entraîneur. 

Niko relève la tête pour échapper aux lèvres de Wissam, pour constater que Aleksandr les observe depuis le début. Oh, ça va mal finir…


	34. Sleep/Fluff

Wissam ne réalisera peut-être jamais totalement la chance qu’il a de pouvoir s’occuper de Niko tous les jours. Il est suffisamment actif sur Twitter pour savoir en cherchant son nom qu’hommes et femmes rêveraient de pouvoir palper son cul autant que lui. C'est presque sûr que quelqu’un d’autre dans l’équipe veut sa place, mais il ne la laisserait pour rien au monde. Niko dort actuellement sur ses genoux, Wissam joue à Fifa, il a bien compris que ce n’était pas le plus passionnant pour son entraîneur. Récupérer une couverture et la déplier suffisamment pour qu’elle repose entièrement sur Niko, semblant apprécier ses cuisses pour son sommeil.

Wissam pose sa manette (il comprend maintenant pourquoi tout le monde lui dit qu’ils jettent leurs manettes contre le mur) pour remettre en place l’une des mèches de Niko, il a l’air si doux, si beau, en paix, quand il dort, comme si tout le poids du monde qu’il croit porter s’évapore soudainement. S’il lui donne l’occasion de dormir paisiblement, par rapport au nombre de fois où il l’entrevoit prendre un bain d’air frais sur le balcon, il ne peut pas revenir sur sa décision de le laisser somnoler sur ses jambes. Même si à plusieurs reprises il aimerait se relever pour aller chercher n’importe quoi, il préfère privilégier le sommeil de son entraîneur.


	35. Anal thermometer

Niko est malade, Wissam peut le dire rien qu’en regardant la poubelle remplie de mouchoirs à côté du lit. Aussi parce qu’il l’entend éternuer depuis au moins une heure. Il va finir par devoir aller acheter une dizaine de boîtes de mouchoirs pour tenir la journée si ça continue, ainsi que des médicaments, beaucoup. C’est ce qu’il se passe lorsqu’on sort quand il fait nuit, et quand il fait trop froid. Wissam finit par chercher pour des efferalgans dans une trousse médicale dans la salle de bain, mais à part des aspirines, il ne trouve rien pour calmer les éternuements. Cependant, ses yeux se posent sur le thermomètre au fond de la trousse, ça fait bien des dizaines d’années qu’il n’en a pas vu des comme ça. Un thermomètre rectal. Quelques folles pensées traversent son esprit avant qu’il ne récupère une crème et le thermomètre. 

‘’Tu ne mets pas ça dans mes fesses.’’

‘’Je dois prendre ta température, et il n’y a que ça. J’irai à la pharmacie après.’’

‘’Alors récupère un vrai thermomètre quand tu y iras.’’

‘’C’est un vrai thermomètre, surtout qu’il vient de ton époque.’’

‘’Raison de plus pour que je ne veuille plus l’avoir en moi. Et cette époque est proche d’être la tienne.’’

‘’Peu importe, enlève ton boxer.’’

Niko grogne en baissant son boxer, enterrant sa tête sous un oreiller pour ne plus voir le thermomètre dans sa main. Wissam met de la crème sur le bout du thermomètre avant de l’insérer dans le trou de Niko, qui se braque, essayant d’échapper au froid du bout métallique, sans réussite. Wissam attend le bip du thermomètre pour vérifier la température de son entraîneur, 38,9. Hm, vraiment malade. Il dépose un baiser sur le bas du dos de Niko en s’amusant un peu à le provoquer en insérant plus loin le thermomètre dans son cul, le faisant gémir de surprise. 

‘’Je suis bientôt de retour, essaye de te reposer.” Wissam le laisse comme ça, éternuant toujours sur le lit, en le blâmant de l’avoir confronté avec l’un de ses mauvais souvenirs.


	36. Train sex

Wissam n’a pas compris pourquoi ils n’avaient pas pris l’avion comme d’habitude, il n’est pas contre le train mais c’est beaucoup plus long, et beaucoup moins convivial : Tout d’abord, parce qu’il n’est ni avec Youssouf ou Axel, ensuite il a le coach dans sa cabine, et ils sont seuls. Il y a de meilleurs moyens de passer le temps que d’essayer de déchiffrer le dos du livre, où c’est écrit en allemand. Là où il maîtrise l'espagnol, c’est complètement foutu pour l’allemand, il n’a pas la moindre de ce dont ça parle, et la couverture du livre ne lui donne pas non plus de réponses. Il doit rester encore une ou deux heures de trajet, ils seraient déjà probablement déjà arrivés depuis longtemps en avion, mais il n’a aucune idée de ce que le club avait derrière la tête.

Wissam commence à en avoir marre de passer son temps à regarder par la vitre de la cabine, pour ne voir que des arbres ou des tunnels. Il a mieux à faire que de s’ennuyer de cette manière, ce qui l’amène à se lever pour retirer le livre des mains de Niko, avant de s’asseoir sur ses cuisses. S’il doit passer encore des heures dans ce train, autant les mettre en pratique pour s’échauffer. La tête de Niko n’a pas de prix, c’est très clair sur son visage qu’il se demande ce qui est en train de se passer, alors que son attaquant est assis sur ses jambes, ses mains glissant sous sa chemise. 

Wissam pose ses lèvres sur celles de Niko, ses doigts commençant à déboutonner sa chemise pour laisser ses mains refroidies par le trajet s’inspirer de la peau chaude. Malgré le temps devant eux, le baiser dans cette cabine serait une mauvaise idée, ce n’est pas forcément bien insonorisé, et ils peuvent être interrompus par cette putain de porte coulissante. Alors, il laisse traîner ses lèvres sur l’abdomen de son entraîneur, sa langue léchant les contours de son nombril, appuyant un peu plus sur les grains de beauté, se surprenant en entendant quelques petits bruits venant du coach.

Le seul point positif avec les voyages en train, c’est ça. Avoir le corps si chaud de Niko sous le sien. C’est quelque chose qu’il ne peut pas avoir en avion, alors il pardonne le train pour aujourd’hui.


	37. Morning sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> je suis presque plus malade ! yay

Wissam sait à quel point perdre fait mal, mais d’habitude ils sont ensemble. Ce soir, c’est différent. La porte est fermée devant lui, il est presque sûr que Niko ne dort pas, il doit sûrement travailler sur toutes les merdes qu’ils ont produit sur le terrain. Wissam n’a pas besoin de beaucoup pour comprendre qu’il n’est pas le bienvenue pour cette nuit, et il comprend. Même s’il préfèrerait largement être avec lui pour le tenir contre lui, le réconforter, et oublier lui-même ces trois putains de défaites d’affilée… Il rentre chez lui avec les jambes lourdes et un poids sur l’estomac, ce n’est plus comme ça qu’il a l’habitude de passer ses nuits, mais ce n’est pas lui qui choisit. Il part se coucher avec la déception nouée autour de sa gorge… 

Il se réveille le lendemain matin en apercevant une silhouette passer devant lui, avant de sentir des lèvres se poser sur les siennes, une main sur sa nuque et une autre sur son érection matinale. Ce n’est pas comme ça qu’il imaginait son réveil, ses joues doivent être plus que rouges, Wissam a presque oublié qu’il avait donné un double de ses clés à Niko. En même temps, il ne pouvait pas penser que son coach viendrait chez lui pour l’attraper au réveil, encore moins pour qu’ils couchent ensemble, alors qu’il y a entraînement dans moins de deux heures. 

Wissam se sent un peu pantelant, il vient juste de se réveiller et pourtant il a Niko sur lui, lui demandant de le baiser comme s’il n’avait pas remarqué qu’il n’avait pas l’air d’avoir dormi plus de deux heures. Wissam n’a aucune idée de si ce qu’il fait est bien, mais pouvoir être à l’intérieur du corps de Niko est toujours aussi agréable. Il ne dirait pas qu’ils ont l’air ridicules en arrivant à l'entraînement, mais si Wissam peut voir Niko avoir du mal à marcher, alors tout le monde le peut…


	38. Connected sex toys

Les sex-toys ne le dérangent pas. D’habitude.

Les sex-toys sont sympathiques pour le sortir de son travail quand il est beaucoup trop fatigué, ou concentré, ou peu importe quand, mais il a sous-estimé la capacité de Wissam à trouver des sex-toys différents en fonction des semaines. Des petits, des gros, des larges, des fins, différentes formes, différentes textures, des perles… S’il n’a pas tout testé de légal, il ne comprend pas. Mais depuis peu, Niko ne peut que regretter que tout ait commencé à changer, parce que Wissam a trouvé le moyen de le stimuler de la pire des manières… Un sex-toy connecté sur le téléphone de Wissam, à chaque fois que son attaquant le souhaite, il peut faire vibrer le jouet entre ses fesses, sans le prévenir, sans qu’il ne puisse anticiper. 

Niko ne peut pas dire quel a été le moment le plus humiliant pour lui, mais il en garde de certains souvenirs, comme la fois où il l’a senti s’activer en pleine réunion avec Paul et Oleg, le forçant à se retirer aux toilettes pour le retirer et penser davantage à son travail. Sentir cette merde vibrer entre ses fesses en pleine conférence de presse ne lui a pas fait plaisir non plus, il n’a aucune idée de pourquoi il continue de le garder alors qu’il pourrait s’en débarrasser au beau milieu de la journée (le matin c’est impossible, Wissam aime l’insérer lui-même, sûrement fier de son travail, parce que ce n’est pas lui qui se met dans de telles situations). 

Rentrer dans sa chambre d’hôtel chaque soir en essayant de ne pas sentir ses fesses trembler devient de plus en plus dur, Wissam restant toujours patiemment derrière lui en attendant qu’il craque pour pouvoir le baiser plus facilement une fois la porte fermée. Ce n’est pas comme ça qu’il voyait son temps libre (ou pas) à Monaco, mais même s’il s’interroge, il sait que ce n’est pas trop mauvais pour lui…


	39. Billiards is sexy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> désolé pour l'attente, problèmes cardiaques :(

Aller dans un bar avec son entraîneur pour ‘’resserrer les liens’’ entre les chefs de l’équipe était une idée étrange, mais Wissam avait évidemment accepté pour ne pas être jugé comme un peureux, ou comme un gars fermé d’esprit. Bien sûr, il avait espéré les bières et les cacahuètes, mais pas le billard. Il n’a rien contre le billard, mais Wissam ne pensait pas se retrouver à presque faire la taille de la queue, ce qui rend le jeu beaucoup plus compliqué pour lui, sa taille n’est déjà pas facile à vivre au quotidien, mais pour le moment, c’est encore pire. Du coup, Wissam regarde Niko jouer, et gagner à cause de son esprit de compétiteur (Wissam a vite compris qu’il ne fallait pas essayer de gagner contre lui quand il recherche vraiment une victoire, ce serait juste perdre de l’énergie pour rien). 

Mais même si sa taille l’empêche de profiter du jeu, Wissam a au moins la chance de pouvoir observer Niko jouer, tenir la queue et sourire à chaque boule qu’il rentre dans les trous. Wissam a de plus en plus de mal à croire qu’il pense vraiment à tous ces mots par rapport à son entraîneur, ce n’est pas très… Poli. Wissam imagine bien ce qu’ils pourraient faire avec cette queue, et peut-être le trou de Niko, et ses boules. C’est de pire en pire dans son esprit mais c’est illégal de le laisser seul avec son coach quand c’est une œuvre d’art qu’il a sous les yeux à chaque seconde. 

Il passe de longues heures à essayer de ne pas penser à toutes ces choses salaces alors que son entraîneur, et l’homme qu’il rêve de baiser sur cette table de billard, n’a aucune idée de ce dont il imagine. Wissam le sait, ça va être étrange à l’entraînement de penser à toutes ces choses qu’il pourrait tester sur son coach…


	40. Sleeping together

Niko n’a jamais dormi avec un homme à côté de lui, pas une seule fois dans sa vie, même pas avec Fredi à Berlin, même pas avec Ante rêvant de s’introduire chez lui à chaque fois qu’il le laissait le raccompagner. En fait, le seul homme qui ait jamais vraiment dormi avec lui est Robby, mais il ne pense pas que ça compte vraiment, Robby est son frère, et c’est tout à fait normal qu’ils aient pu partager le même lit à une époque. Ils ont passé les premières années de leur vie à dormir dans le même lit, après ils ont eu un lit superposé, ce qui l’a définitivement séparé d’une vie commune dans un lit.

Eh bien maintenant il se retrouve avec Wissam dans son lit, et c’est très particulier, parce qu’il n’a aucune idée de comment réagir face à la présence de l’un de ses joueurs dans sa chambre. Niko se surprend à se retrouver à l’extrémité de son lit, essayant d’avoir le moins de contact avec Wissam pour éviter, plus les minutes passent et plus il se rapproche de la limite. Tout pourrait très bien se passer, mais le bras de Wissam passe autour de sa taille, pour le ramener au milieu du lit, ne lui demandant absolument pas son avis sur toute cette situation. 

‘’Un peu plus, et c’était par terre.’’ 

Niko sent ses joues brûler avec le souffle chaud de Wissam sur son cou, ce n’est pas comme ça qu’il prévoyait sa nuit, la première avec un autre homme l’accompagnant…


	41. Chrismas smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Joyeux Noël tout le monde <3

Ils viennent juste de rentrer de la fête de Noël du club, Niko ne pensait pas que ça prendrait autant de temps, ni qu’il finirait par ramener un nouveau carnet d’écriture pour prendre des note (vu toutes les erreurs qu’il a à signaler, il ne pense pas que ce sera le dernier). Il apprécie le cadeau de Wissam, mais ça ne lui semble pas adapté, en tout cas le montrer clairement devant toute l’équipe qu’il est censée diriger ne lui semble pas adapté. Il ne va pas en vouloir à Wissam, il a autre chose à faire que ça, mais il va retenir qu’il doit lui apprendre à être moins évident par rapport à ce qui se passe dans sa chambre.

Niko est en train de se déshabiller quand il sent les lèvres de Wissam se poser sur les siennes, un paquet cadeau froid se posant sur sa poitrine dénudée. Un cadeau lui suffisait… Niko se libère des lèvres aimantes mais légèrement oppressantes de Wissam pour se débarrasser du papier cadeau et ouvrir la boîte, ses joues prenant de suite une teinte beaucoup plus rouge, pour convenir aux couleurs de la période, en voyant l’objet dans la boîte. Un sex-toy. Ce n’est pas comme ça qu’il voyait Noël, même avec Wissam… 

Il ne faut pas beaucoup de temps à Wissam pour les renverser sur le lit, ses lèvres une nouvelle fois sur les siennes, et son pantalon de costume partant avec son boxer sur le sol pour rejoindre sa chemise et sa cravate, sa veste depuis bien longtemps oubliée. Il n’est pas spécialement pour le sexe de Noël par pur respect religieux dans lequel il a beigné une bonne partie de sa vie, mais briser une règle ou deux ne peut pas lui faire de mal. Quelques minutes supplémentaires et les doigts de Wissam sont à l’intérieur de son trou, couverts de lubrifiant glacé, Niko peut dire qu’il a l’habitude maintenant, et il va encore plus l’avoir vu qu’il a offert un coffret de lubrifiants fantaisistes à son attaquant avant qu’ils ne partent tous les deux à la fête du club. 

Avoir la bite de Wissam à l’intérieur de lui est aussi une habitude, c’est très sympathique et il n’a pas plus mal que ça, son joueur sait comment gérer sa fougue, tout comme sur le terrain, mais sentir le bout du sex-toy franchir la barrière de son trou ? Non, il est obligé de se braquer à contrecœur pour aider son corps à s’habituer à ce que ça veut dire. Il va se faire baiser d’une sacrée manière pour Noël… 


	42. Bonus (Incorrect Quotes)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bonne année !! oh wait ? Meilleure année ?

**Niko** : Maybe it's just the Berlin part in me.

 **Wissam, to himself** : Yeah, maybe you want some Monaco in you too.

 **Niko** : What ?

 **Wissam** : What ?

 **Niko** : You said that out loud.

 **Wissam** : S H I T

________________________________________________________

 **Niko** : *Starts screaming*

 **Wissam** : Wow there coach. What's that all about ?

 **Niko** : Sorry, I just remembered my entire life.

________________________________________________________

 **Robby** : Niko has one braincell and it's heart-shaped.

________________________________________________________

 **Cesc, at the grocery store** : How do you lose an entire-ass Niko Kovač?

**Wissam, crying :** You forget to cherish him.

_______________________________________________________

**Wissam, referring to Niko** : What if he kisses me ?

**Ruben** : You kiss him back, bro.

**Wissam** : Okay...

**Wissam, internally** : But why his back though...

_______________________________________________________

**Niko** : It costs 0$ to keep rude comments to yourself.

**Bayern in general** : It also costs 0$ to say them out loud.

_______________________________________________________

**Wissam** : Are you flirting or just being nice ?

**Niko** : Bold of you to assume I know the difference.

________________________________________________________

**Wissam** : Last night I found out Niko is a sleep talker.

**Ruben** : Oh, really ?

**Wissam** : ''The mitochondria is the power house of the cell.'' Right. In. My. Ear. At. 3am.

________________________________________________________

**Bayern in general** : Can I say something that will probably annoy you ?

**Niko** : Since when do you ask for permission ?

________________________________________________________

**Robby** : Are you still mad ?

**Niko** : Do you think this voodoo doll looks enough like Sidibé to actually work ?

________________________________________________________

**Benjamin** : Does Niko ever sleep ?

**Wissam** : I think he periodically makes a whirring noise and then shuts down.

__________________________________________________________

**Wissam, watching from a distance** : He's looking at it, he's looking at it !

**Niko, reading a letter** : ''Do you like me ? Yes - Definitely - Absolutely''

**Wissam** : I rigged it !

___________________________________________________________

**Wissam** : Do you have a lover ?

**Niko** : My love life is a mess.

**Wissam** : I'm a mess, can I be your love life ?

**Niko** : ... That was smooth.

____________________________________________________________

**Bayern in general** : Kovač, we will ruin your happiness no matter what.

**Niko** : ... My happiness ? *Turns to Robby* I'm happy ?

_____________________________________________________________

**Wissam** : *Hands Niko a cup of water*

**Niko, drinking it** : Thanks, what's this for ?

**Wissam** : Kevin says you get thirsty around me.

**Niko** : *Chokes on water*

______________________________________________________________

**Wissam** : So, I heard you like bad boys.

**Niko** : No, not really.

**Wissam** : Oh, thank god.

_______________________________________________________________

**Ruben** : Surgery is just stabbing someone to life.

**Benjamin** : Please, never become a surgeon.

________________________________________________________________

**Niko** : Fuck me if I'm wrong but-

**Wissam** : You're wrong.

**Niko** : I didn't even-

**Wissam** : WRONG! YOU'RE WRONG!

________________________________________________________________

**Paul** : Does the universe usually like you this much, Niko ?

**Niko** : First time.

_________________________________________________________________

**Wissam** : I think I'm falling in love with you.

**Niko** :

**Niko** : *Turns around slowly and then faces Wissam again*

**Niko** : Who are you talking to ?

__________________________________________________________________

**Ruben** : I know we don't always see eye-to-eye on things--

**Benjamin** : That's because you're short.

**Ruben** : *Kicks him in the shin*

____________________________________________________________________

**Wissam** : I think I need a hug...

**Niko** : Good thing I'm hug shaped.

*45 minutes later*

**Wissam** : You... You can let go now.

**Niko** : No I absolutely, physically cannot.

_____________________________________________________________________

**Wissam** : Do you take constructive criticism ?

**Niko** : Not without crying.

_____________________________________________________________________

**Niko** : I'm sad.

**Wissam** : Let me help ! I have emotional jumper cables ! *Wraps his arms around Niko* Just attach them like so...

**Niko** : T-this is a hug...

**Wissam** : Is it working ?

**Niko** : 

**Niko** : _Yes_

______________________________________________________________________

**Niko** : Could you please stop teasing me ?

**Wissam** : But then I wouldn't get to see your sweet little flustered expressions.

_______________________________________________________________________

**Niko** : Why are you walking around shirtless all the time ?

**Wissam** : I have the right to bare arms.


	43. Panic Attacks

Ce qu’il s’est dit, c’est que ça arrivait et qu’il n’y pouvait rien. Si seulement il pouvait changer cette dernière partie de phrase et avoir un minimum d’impact sur ces situations, il se sentirait tout de suite mieux avec la façon dont ses nuits se terminent généralement. Niko n’est pas du genre à laisser sa panique prendre le dessus, ou en tout cas, pas tant qu’il y a du monde autour de lui, c’est une question d’honneur, et de communication par rapport à ceux qui l’entourent. Alors quand il se retrouve seul, ou en tout cas beaucoup plus loin des autres et à l’abri des regards, ce n’est pas surprenant que la pression ne redescende qu’après un pic d’anxiété supplémentaire. C’est comme ça, il n’y peut rien.

Avoir Wissam dans son lit est un problème supplémentaire par rapport à ce qu’il souhaite gérer à l’écart de tous. Surprenamment, tout s'est plutôt bien déroulé pendant les premiers jours avec son attaquant près de lui sous les couvertures, ça lui faisait de la compagnie et du changement d’habitude, des doigts brûlants de désir sur sa peau plutôt que le vent froid de la nuit. Mais maintenant, même s’ils viennent de gagner face à Angers, il y a toujours cette merde pour venir le déranger alors qu’il commençait à se sentir mieux.

Avant qu’il ne puisse dire qu’il pleure, tout son corps tremblant faiblement en s’extirpant à peine des couvertures, les bras de Wissam sont autour de lui, le gardant en sécurité. Ce n’est pas comme ça que Niko pensait célébrer une autre victoire, ses yeux piquants contre l’épaule de Wissam, mais d’une manière ou d’une autre, c’est mieux que d’être seul.


	44. Fluff

Wissam ne peut pas s’empêcher de rire en lançant quelques regards de temps en temps vers Niko, il n’aurait jamais imaginé que son entraîneur serait aussi… effrayé par le film d’horreur devant lui. Il l’imaginait moins sensible au suspens d’un quelconque film avec tueurs et démons, mais peut-il vraiment juger alors qu’il en a vu une bonne partie ? Peu importe, il y a un tel contraste entre lui et ses popcorns sur ses genoux, et Niko sous une couverture en cachant ses yeux avec ses doigts la plupart du temps. Wissam se retient de l’appeler bébé à chaque fois qu’il le voit sursauter, ah, il ne va pas l’amener au cinéma pour le prochain film qu’il veut voir. Wissam l’attire à lui pour continuer de lui cacher les yeux, presque cinquante ans uh ?

Il le ramène au lit en le portant plus ou moins bien, vérifiant bien que le dvd est terminé pour ne pas qu’il entende les cris des victimes dans la nuit (ainsi que de sentir Niko s’accrocher à lui sans intention de le lâcher avant que ça s’arrête). Wissam sait qu’il ne devrait pas tant s’amuser de toute cette situation, de la peur de son conjoint par rapport à sa collection de films, mais il ne peut pas s’en empêcher, il ne pouvait pas imaginer que son entraîneur aurait aussi peur de ce qu’il regarde.

Une idée naît dans sa tête quand il se relève pour prendre un verre d’eau, ça va sûrement lui retomber dessus un de ces jours, mais il a envie de rire. S’il y a bien une règle après les films d’horreur qui est importante, c’est de ne pas laisser ses pieds dépasser de la couverture, et malheureusement pour Niko, il aurait dû la respecter. Wissam passe une main fantomatique sur la jambe de son entraîneur, sa voix faisant un bruit machiavélique pour lui faire peur. S’il se retrouve sur le banc, il le comprendra. Niko ne perd pas de temps pour se recouvrir entièrement de la couverture, gémissant qu’il mérite mieux que ça. Wissam s’installe une nouvelle fois à côté de lui, il va devoir se refaire une collection de films pour le satisfaire pendant leurs soirées communes…


End file.
